Episode I: End of the Rule of Two
by Magooke
Summary: To rid himself of dreams, Sidious orders Maul to kidnap her and return her to him to kill! But what happens when he meets the force sensitive girl? Slight MaulOC PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars! Everything except for my OC belongs to George Lucas.**

**So I'm rewriting this, hopefully this won't be AS confusing.**

**P.S. I'm sorry for all the typing/grammatical errors! I was writing this on Google docs and then just cutting and pasting, and it don't have the best Spelling and Grammar checker, versus Word.**

Darth Maul knew that he got too much pleasure from watching the female work on the spacecraft before her. But what male species could not look at the attractive woman working on the ship? She wore a jump suit, but the top half was tied loosely around her waist, revealing just a tube top and letting all men roam their eyes over her body; but as she flexed her arm for the wrench, he knew why she wore little to no clothing. She was very well built, and knew that she could probably hold her own long enough to run away from a male, a normal male, at least.

"Hey, Raven," the owner of the repair shop yelled, Raven paid him no mind as she finished working on the engine and waved to the elderly man behind the wheel.

"Try again, Mistah," she called out, still ignoring her disgruntled boss.

"Raven," yelled the owner once more.

"Listen, old man, I ain't deaf," she scowled, her annoyance rolled off of her in waves, "give me a minute, or go bugger someone else!"

Her accent was thick; Darth Maul could tell that she didn't speak English very well – which only made him more curious about the female before him. The owner scowled at her, but suddenly the spacecraft she was working on came to life and the man behind the wheel gave a thumps up as he flew his craft out of the shop. Darth Maul watched her wipe her hands on an already dirty rag as she eyed him, and then turned to the owner. Her brown eyes narrowed at him because of his rudeness to her in front of her previous customer.

"Yes," she asked with so much disdain that it surprised Maul himself.

The manager thrust the chart of Maul's ship into her chest as he said, "Dock four, if it wasn't for your skill I would have you fired for that mouth of yours."

"I'm sure you would loose half your customers," she gritted out, as she started past him.

Not wanting to be bested, the manager said, "Yeah, they wouldn't have a piece of ass like yours to look at."

With that he smacked her ass and Maul couldn't help but chuckle, but his humor was quickly gone as he felt the Force pull around her. She was filled with so much anger and frustration that he watched a wrench fly to her hand and she looked ready to throw it with the Force. Instead, she titled her head back revealing her tanned neck to him and he probed her mind to hear her counting. She then looked back at Maul and threw the wrench back with the force and waved for him to follow her. He followed, his Master was right; she was very strong with the Force.

She was untrained though, so she could merely manipulate inanimate objects, an amateur trick that she didn't use often, just in her anger.

"Okay, Mr.…Malcolm," she said reading off his name, not looking up as she made it to his ship, "says here…simple engine bust?"

Nodding mutely, she waved for him to open his hatch to enter the ship. Unlike a simple race or pod the engine was located inside; which would leave her completely at his mercy the moment he shut the hatch. This mission was too easy!

Once the hatch was down, he made to follow, but she put a hand up to stop him.

"Sorry, sir, but policy is with something this size, when I'm working on it, you must stand behind that yellow line," he opened his mouth to protest, but instead scowled and stood. So maybe the mission wouldn't be as easy as he thought, he couldn't send a Forced suggestion to let him on, she was too strong with it! More than likely she would pick up on what he was, if she had any knowledge of what a Jedi or Sith was!

She disappeared into the ship, and he waited impatiently for her to be finished. When she returned, she wore a confused expression as she looked at a holo-pad, he could tell from here that she was looking at his engine.

"Do you have anyone coming after you, Mr. Malcolm," she asked.

"No," Maul said, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible, but the feral deep growl didn't go unnoticed by her, "why?"

"Your engine isn't starting because you're missing a fuse," Raven explained, showing him a hologram of his engine, "that one right there. And it's odd…usually when any fuse is missing; there's burnt marks around it, or grease, to indicate it was jostled due to some kind of impact. But yours-" she clicked a button to show his engine in perfect color, "see nothing, shows that maybe someone just…pulled it out."

"Can you fix it," Maul said, hoping his nonchalance would make her forget about the whole 'assassination attempt' she somehow created in her head.

He could feel the duel in her mind, but in the end, she decided it wasn't her job to worry, "Okay, what's your engine's make/model?"

"I made it myself," Maul stated, he saw her shoulders drop, "what?"

"Fuses are made specifically to pair with certain engines, that's how they rob you of their money," she explained as she made her way over to a box, "so I have to try a bunch until I find the one that will work…instead of me just grabbing the part! It's gonna take me probably…about an hour? And we close in fifteen, could-"

"Is there anyway you could stay later," he asked as she untied her work suite and pulled the sleeves properly on and zipped up the jumper in the front, I must start leaving again, today."

Raven chewed her bottom lip and said, "you drive a hard bargain Mr. Malcolm, but let me call my brother and I'll meet you here in an hour."

Darth maul left, fingering the fuse he had taken out of his own engine as she set to work. He wasn't too sure what to do on the God forsaken planet of Alderaan. There was much to do, but not much for a Sith apprentice to do. Then again, Darth Maul wasn't too sure what he would do if his Master didn't give him missions or a gym to train in. And now that he had time to waste on his own, he wasn't too sure what to do.

The target had been in his Master's dreams for a while, and that's why Darth Maul was sent to capture the annoyance. But as Maul had interacted with her, and seen how easily the Force flowed through her – even as untrained as her – he wondered if his Master knew about this. What if Darth Sidious planed on killing him, and replacing him with the girl? This angered the Sith apprentice and he didn't even realize that his hand had moved to his saber until his fingers had caressed the double bladed weapon. He trembled to repress his anger as he stormed down the streets of the city.

He ended up walking the barren shores of the beach that overlooked the city that his target resided. Sighing, the apprentice found himself meditating for a while too, but other than that the apprentice was bored out of his mind! His target was so close, but he had to wait for her workshop to be abandoned! His Master wanted her taken as discretely as possible.

'Maul, why aren't you answering?' The voice of his Master shook him out of his thoughts, and then the realization dawned on him. His Master was calling him from the ship, what if she answered?

The Zabrak raced faster than he thought himself possible of back to the mechanics shop, where he found her scrambling down the ramp. His target took one look at him, gave a whimsy Force push and then ran for it. If she got out and yelled this, his mission would've been a failure, and failure was never an option.

Running, when he was close enough, he jumped over her head. She turned to see where the Sith was and so ran into him. Before she fell to the ground, eh grabbed her arm and spun her around and covered her mouth to stop the yell that wanted to escape her lips. Her muffled yell was all that was heard as he led her back to the ramp. She pathetically thrashed in his hold all the way to his prison cell where he threw her in and then locked the door.

She spun around and slammed her fists against the force field pathetically, Raven's glare was angry and the Sith couldn't stop himself from revealing the fuse in his hand from his robe. He twirled the fuse with the Force as a smug grin crossed his face. But that meant he wasn't paying attention, and in a final act of defiance, she gave a Force push to his gut; which made him stumble back slightly.

Using the Force he started to crush her pathetic windpipe when his Master's voice over the communications ink caught him off guard, "MAUL YOU'RE NOT TO KILL HER!"

Maul scowled and dropped the female, she ell and held her throat as she coughed to breath, and then heard his Master's voice say, "that's for me to do."

"Master," Darth Maul acknowledged with a bow, "I should return by tonight."

"Excellent," Sidious praised, "may the Force be with you."

Maul gave one ore look to the raven haired female on the floor of the prison cell, before returning the fuse to it's proper place. He closed the hatch with a thought and then powered up his ship to return to Curoscant.

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Please review, in the next chapter a lot more will be revealed – this was just kind of an intro chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I know this is half an hour late! I forgot about swim AND water polo practice on Friday's, so I got to my dorm a lot later than I thought. Please review, I love constructive criticism – really makes me think of how I can develop better as a writer. I can usually tell a good and interesting story, but I fall in the writing department.**

Raven glared at the apprentice as he kept his sight out on the sky, he flew the ship with ease. But anger continued to boil in the young teenager's chest, she couldn't believe how foolish she had been! She should've fought harder, moved faster, anything! Instead she had been caught in a simple hold, like some stupid damsel in distress.

She kicked the orange force field in front of her as if that would help her any, it just bounced lightly with the motion and mocked her as it hold.

How would she get to her sister? Her and her sister had a rare blood type, O-, and so most of her blood, bone marrow, whatever came from Raven. What would happen to her sister if she couldn't get out? Dread filled her at that thought, and she immediately started looking around her cell for some way out.

"There's no way out, so stop making so much racket," he scowled at her.

Huffing, Raven finally asked, "What do you want with me anyways? We had a deal!"

Raven was sure that if he had an eyebrow, he would raise one, "what deal?"

"The Jedi would leave me be, so long as I didn't use the Force," Raven said, exasperated, "why are you going back on your word?"

He gave her a smirk, "I am no Jedi."

Raven frowned at this, his response just left her with more questions than answers. Who was he then? What _did _he want with her then? The deal had been made years ago, when she was a child and strange men came to take her away. Her parents didn't care for her that much, just used her body to keep alive her younger sister, Lauren. And Raven grew to defend her sister as best as possible, even if that meant giving her one of her kidneys or a lung (it hasn't come to that yet, but the instant that it was asked of her, she would sign the papers).

"If you're not a Jedi, who are you," Raven asked.

He glared at her, before pressing a series of buttons and then getting up and leaving the cockpit. Raven had the feeling that for some reason he felt that he was better than her; she childishly stuck her tongue out at him before looking around.

There was an air vent…could she squeeze through there?

Biting on her lip, she listened for the Zabrak quietly. She then used the Force to push the vent up and away; she listened for the Zabrak once more. When she didn't hear him move, she paid no heed to the eerie silence and instead jumped so that her hands had purchase on the metal and hoisted herself up; wiggling her legs to give her some sort of momentum to get up. She replaced the vent carefully and as quietly as possible and then started venturing through the air system.

- ? -

Darth Maul returned to the cockpit and smirked at seeing the raven-haired teenager gone. He closed his eyes and felt through the Force to find her in the air system. He refused the urge to turn up the heat or the cold, and instead made his way to where she was at the moment.

He followed her quiet progress, being sure to stay out of eyesight when she came to an open vent. He watched from around a corner as she moved the vent and poked her head out first, searching for him. A predatory grin crossed his features as he waited.

When she was filled with false hope that he was nowhere in sight and jumped down, he waited for her to turn her back on him before walking directly behind her. She glanced behind her shoulder, but he leaned away so she didn't see him and grinned. Again, he knew he was getting too much joy in her hope as she made her way to the escape pod. Darth Maul watched as she tried to open the pod, but was denied access.

"Really, this guy has a pass code," she growled, "What is it, 'psycho killer'?"

"Try 'foolish human girl'."

He watched her tense and slowly turn, Darth Maul felt her body tense through the Force so knew what move she would make before she even made it. She went with punch to his face; he grabbed her wrist with ease and twisted it behind her back. He marveled in her cry of pain as she wiggled in his grasp.

The apprentice dragged her back to the holding cell and threw her in, locking it once more.

"I could just climb through the vent again," she said, standing up to the yellow energy wall that separated the two.

Darth Maul rolled his eyes and pointed to the vent. He watched her look up and saw that he had melted the metal together with his saber. She growled, and then turned back to him.

"What do you want?"

Darth Maul didn't answer her; he owed her nothing! That and the apprentice got some enjoyment in the silent anger that rolled off of her in waves. He heard her huff before slamming against the metal wall and slumping into a sitting position. He could tell that she was waiting, and was slightly impressed with the patience that now came off of her. She was going to wait to make her next move, he found his curiosity wanting to know what the next move would be – but instead, turned auto pilot off and continued flying the ship.

- ? -

Raven glared at the apprentice, she still hadn't found out his name. He was landing the ship and so had all his concentration on the buttons and controls before him. Raven thought of her chances of getting away, she knew they were slime to none – but she had to try…right? If not, she was just as weak as her parents always told her she was.

The apprentice turned to her and motioned for her to stand, Raven did – still calculating what she was going to do. With a flick of his wrist, the wall was gone and he grabbed her. She threw the strongest right hook she could and got him right on his jaw, by how he stumbled back; he wasn't expecting that from her.

When he stumbled back, Raven took that moment to dodge underneath his arm and run. Raven just got down the hatch when he caught up to her, he grabbed her upper arm and kneed her gut, and she gave a grunt as the wind was knocked out of her. He then dragged her out of the hanger. Instead of paying attention and memorizing where they were going, Raven fought and struggled against him. She bit his hand, but he didn't even flinch, she wiggled in his grasp but he only tightened his hold.

The two entered a room and Raven was shoved forward and forced into a bow, she struggled for a moment before finally deciding that it was useless. So long as the Zabrak had a hand on her, she wasn't going anywhere. She huffed as she took in her surroundings; it was just a simple room that was shrouded in dim lights and a huge window where speeders raced past. By the slight tinting from the window, Raven could guess that no one could see the two occupants of the room…make that three.

Her eyes landed on him as her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, he wore a black cloak that hid his face, all but his mouth. She tried to keep her face neutral, so that she didn't give anything away.

- ? -

Darth Sidious looked down upon the force sensitive child; he was not expecting someone as old as she. She definitely wasn't expecting her to be so strong, why haven't the Jedi went after her then?

"Maul, you took much longer than I thought," the Master said, "I hope you didn't find this simple task too challenging?"

"I am willing to take any challenge you lay before me, Master," Darth Maul said from behind Raven.

Darth Sidious gave a sort of dark chuckle, "yet your tardiness is a little unforgiving."

"I shall receive any punishment you give," at the end of this statement, Darth Sidious watched the child making a hurling noise and all focus was on her.

She turned to his apprentice, "is he keeping your brain in a jar? Or were you just naturally shoved up his ass when you were born-"

Her quick wit was annoying, but Darth Sidious was suddenly hit with another thought. For whatever reason the Jedi didn't take this girl to the temple to be trained, she was sure that they had gotten her attention…at this, Darth Sidious no longer saw a young teenager, but another pawn in his scheme of things to take over and rule the galaxy with an Empire.

"Lesson one," Darth Sidious said, enjoying how her eyes widened slightly as he shocked her with his Force-induced lightning, "you shall refer to myself and my apprentice as 'Master'."

He watched the teenager wither for a few moments longer in front of Maul, she soon bit her lip to try and keep herself from giving out any more yelps or whimpers to the point where it bled. Her tan, thin lips turned dark with the blood that flowed from her lip. Finally, Sidious let up and watched as she grunted in slight pain.

At first Darth Sidious felt the pain and relished in it, but then he was slammed with a wave of anger. Which quickly dissipated as she controlled herself, and calmed down, letting her anger bubble below the surface.

He wasn't too sure someone was ever able to switch emotions or get them control so quickly.

"What then, _Masters,_" she spat the name out with venom as she struggled to her feet, trying not to show her pain, "are you training me to be?"

Darth Sidious gave a slight smirk at her words, but said, "I hope you realize that when I saw you in my dreams, that I planned to kill you…but after meeting you, I must say the Force is strong with you. Why did the Jedi not go to you, when you're so force sensitive?"

She frowned, and he watched her. She was obviously debating whether or not she wanted to tell him, "We had a deal."

"What was the deal," he asked, being impatient.

By her guarded expression, Darth Sidious knew he'd get nothing more out of her. It enraged him that one of the strongest force sensitive beings he's come across had to be a defiant thirteen year old!

No matter, she would learn. Or, she would die.

- ? -

Maul was seething silently, what did he mean that the girl would refer to _his _Master as her own? Did he plan on training her? A weak human, over him!

"Who shall be her Master?"

Darth Sidious smiled, "I shall-"

Maul didn't have to hear his Master finish what he had to say, before his Master could even see what happened the old Zabrak had pounce don the girl. Maul knew what would happen to him if she agreed to be trained! He would be the one to die; the Rule of Two wouldn't allow two apprentices to a Master. And the Zabrak would be damned if he didn't fight the human girl first for his position to continue to learn beneath his Master!

"Maul, let her go," Maul faintly heard his Master demand him to stop his attack, but his hands only tightened. In an attempt to free her, the girl clawed and tore at his fore arms in some way of getting him off of her, but he didn't let up – he relished not only the pain he was inflicting, but also the pain she was giving him.

"MAUL," the Zabrak was suddenly Forced pushed off of the, now, unconscious teenager, Sidious then fisted his hand; inflecting pain upon the apprentice, "you ever fail to follow an order and I will kill you!"

Darth Sidious dropped him, and Maul wheezed as he looked back up to his Master, "you'd rather train that weak human than I?"

Maul watched as his Master turned to yell at him, but then paused and recognition filled his eyes at his first's apprentice words. And then he laughed; Maul couldn't believe what he was hearing! He scowled at him, but this only made the Master laugh even harder; Maul patiently waited for his Master to finish mocking him.

"The Rule of Two has been going on for many years now," he stated, "we're simply bending the rules. She shall be my apprentice, but _you _will be teaching her."

Maul didn't like this idea very much; it went against all his teachings that his Master had drilled into his head. But nodding in understanding, Maul didn't question his Master anymore.

Darth Sidious turned his back on Maul and said, "Take my young apprentice to one of the rooms."

**Yay! Another chapter rewritten :) So I'm going out tomorrow night, but hopefully I'll have Chapter three up by Sunday at 11:59pm once more ET. Please review and continue to support!**

**I LOVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, REALLY HELPS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry. I was going to put this up last night, but my roommate had a friend over and they wanted to watch Phantom of the Opera. I'm the least emotional girl you will ever met (I cry once a year – true story) and even **_**I **_**have seen that movie. So here's Chapter 3, please review :) I'm glad that I have one fan – **Ayy Kaim **– and so I hope I have more out there :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars! **

**REVIEW**

Raven woke up and immediately regretted it. It hurt to swallow, and her body was slightly sore. She got up from her mattress and moved around the room. I stumbled into a room and felt around for a light, I finally found it and the light flickered for a moment before finally settling. Groaning at the brightness, I blinked to let my eyes adjust and then my eyes widened at my reflection.

Raven had a round shaped face with big cheeks, she held no scars on her face or anything to identify her face from. She had almond shaped eyes that were tilted slightly downward towards her small nose. Her raven feathered hair had fallen out of the bun that she usually wore it in, and now framed her face and fell to her mid-back. Her eyes were brown and her eyebrows were neatly shaped. Whenever Raven looked at her own reflection, one word always came to her mind: normal. Her mother used to tell her that she would be a pretty thing to look at, and nothing more. And her husband would cheat on her because he would find more beautiful woman – because Raven was just normal.

The teenager closed her eyes at the memory of her mother's scratchy and irritating voice, it bothered her to no end. Raven quickly unrolled her jumper so that her upper torso was more exposed. Her abdomen was toned and her hands held calluses from hard work, but hips were wide and her chest was plump – "Good for bearing children, and feeding them," Raven used to hear her mother say whenever they spoke of her being betrothed on her home planet.

Another door suddenly opened, and the lights in the main room came on. Raven poked her head out carefully and curiously, it was the Zabrak that brought her here – one of her "Masters".

He tossed something black on the bed, "Get dressed, and go into the training room. Be quick about it."

He left, Raven sighed heavily. Was this what she had to look forward to every day? There had to be a way out of this place. She had to get to her sister, Lauren, who knew how long she would last without Raven's body! Raven tried not to think about it, as she moved over to the bed (more of a mattress if anything else).

Taking off her dirty, oil-covered jumper, Raven tugged on the clothes and found them to be a simple black tunic and black leggings. She was given a simple pair of boots too, she yanked them on – a perfect fit – and then headed out the door. She pulled the hair tie that was simply tangled in her hair, out of her hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

When Raven entered a room that had mats on the floor, a balance beam, and a case of weapons. She moved more into a room when suddenly something dropped behind her, she turned and sidestepped to avoid a punch, but was then kicked in the stomach. She stumbled back before falling on her face; her hands went up to break her fall a little as she looked up to glare at the Zabrak that looked down at her.

"You should keep your guard up at all times," he stated lazily, eyeing the teenager, "why my Master wants you trained is beyond me."

"Yeah, but you're whipped," Raven gave a smirk and made the noise and motion to mock him, "so I have no worries."

A sick smirk mirrored the Zabrak's face as he said, "trust me, human, by the time I get done with you today – you'd wish you were dead."

- ? -

Raven tried not to show any emotion as she went down the hall, her entire body was sore from the training and it had just been the first day. She tried not to look so jerky as she moved down the hall and to her room. She immediately tore off her clothes and threw them in a corner, she moved over to the refresher, grabbing a white towel along the way.

Turning the basic shower as cold as it would be she pushed herself underneath the water, her body temperature was still hot from the exercise as she tried to relax her sore muscles under the spray. She knew hot water was better for muscles, but she was too hot and the cold felt good against her skin.

When she was done, she turned off the shower and wrapped the towel around herself. She ringed out her hair as best as possible and pulled it over one of her shoulders. She moved into her room and pulled on a pajama top and shorts, she then towel dried her hair and ran her fingers through it messily. It was better than nothing.

Easing into the bun, she gave a small grunt of pain as she allowed her body to relax. Raven knew she should be up trying to find her way either out or to a hanger, but the fact of trying to move with the Hell she just went through was just not an appeasing thought.

- One Week Later -

Raven was glad that her body finally adjusted to the abuse that was laid out on her everyday. She finally came into a familiar time frame, a routine. She woke up at the crack of dawn, went running with her Master and some physical training. A small break where they ate breakfast – she always had an apple and water. Then they would have light saber training, well technically rod training. They just started out with, basically, a piece of wood that wouldn't hurt him or her as she learned to fight. Then a lunch break – she would usually eat a yogurt and an orange. Then they would train hand-to-hand combat, and then Force training too. Only during dinner did she allow herself to eat a heavy carb, like bread and peanut butter. She was too afraid that if she ate something like that during the middle of her training, that she would just get sick.

But now she could find a way out of the godforsaken place.

After dinner she made her way to her room, and acted as though she was going in as Darth Maul entered his own room. She then kept her feet quiet and used what she had been taught to walk carefully and cautiously down the hall and passed his room. She rounded the corner and continued on her way down, trying to figure out how to get out of the place.

She came to a door, and opened it but just came to the training room. How many doors that damn room have? She grunted, and turned to leave but ran into a bare red and black tattooed covered chest, jumping back she looked up to her "Master" once more.

"What are you doing," he growled, dangerously low.

"Sight seeing," she said sarcastically, crossing her arms and raising a thinly shaped eyebrow.

Darth Maul growled at her sarcasm, something that she seemed to not get rid of, "well I suggest you return to your room, or do you prefer another session?"

Scowling, Raven squeezed past him and back down the hall. The entire time her guard was up, incase he spontaneously attacked her; something that she was convinced that her "Master" enjoyed to do to her on a daily basis, just for kicks. She made it to her door and watched Darth Maul go to his door. But his yellow-red eyes stayed on her until she finally couldn't take it anymore and entered her room.

Escape was not going to come easy.

- ? -

There was a droid that would go out for their shopping, Raven wasn't allowed to leave the building because she hadn't mastered hiding her presence yet. Staying in the building, Darth Sidious had "anti-Force" pods posted around the building, and was constantly clouding their presence.

But she finally memorized the route the droid made.

This time she waited, staring up at the ceiling of her room for everything to become quiet. She felt out with the Force gently, probing the minds of her Master to see if they really were dead to the world.

When she was certain, Raven moved from her bed quietly. She kept her breathing slow and even, just how Maul had taught her when she needed to become invisible. She measured her steps and kept them smooth, and calmed her racing mind.

Moving down the hall, she walked the route that the grocery droid made. As the final door came into view, hope bubbled into her chest as she forced her breathing to still be calm and her footsteps careful and measured. She kept looking around her, trying to see if any of her Masters were onto her – this seemed to easy.

Opening the door, she jumped back in alarm when Darth Sidious was there to greet her.

"Did you really think you could get away," he sneered as he stalked towards her, she stumbled back, away from the threat, "seems to me you need to learn a lesson."

Grabbing her with ease, he stalked back down the way that he came. Raven's heart picked up as her brown eyes scanned the area and she started tugging on her arm in some attempt to get away, she knew she couldn't though. The feeling of defeat sunk in as she slowly realized that she would never escape. They were more powerful with the Force; they could cloak themselves with ease. And they would never teach her all of their secrets, because then she would get away. And they didn't want that.

She would never see Lauren again.

The harsh beating that followed was hard to endure, Raven refused to cry – her and her sister used to joke about how she didn't have tear ducts, she couldn't around her sister at least. Lauren would cry when she heard the news that she would have to go into surgery, Raven would just push back her tears and assure her that she would come out of this, just like she did every other time that she had to go into surgery.

For once Raven thought she was going to cry, every time the whip hit her back she would roar out in pain. And Sidious would hit her in the same cut just so that it would go deeper. By the time he was finally done, her arms were trembling to hold herself up. If she removed her hands from the rail or fell from her knelt position, Sidious would simply state "10 more."

He finally left her to return to her room herself, Raven stayed in the knelt position trying to block out the pain, release it into the Force or whatever she was supposed to do with it. She wasn't too sure what, but she grew frustrated as her first tear of pain in five years rolled down her cheek.

Raven closed her eyes and accepted defeat…for now.

**So it's still shorter than the other two, but it goes a bit more in depth in how she didn't just roll over and take it you know? PLEASE REVIEW! I take Flames as constructive criticism so go ahead and be as harsh as you want on my ignorance/stupidity whatever you want to call it :) The only one who can make you feel ignorant is yourself, no? REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you **CassiusTroy**! I'm really curious as to the sites that you sent me, and eager to see what other people have as far as Star War ideas :) I'm taking that as a sign that you enjoy my story, so if it's not – too bad! Haha**

**PLEASE REVIEW! They make me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS, George Lucas is all that awesomeness.**

**P.S. Alright, all Hail, the New York Giants! :D**

Anyone knows that Humans are no different than animals; force them into a routine schedule, punish them when they do something you don't want to do, and reward them when they do something correctly and they'll quickly learn what to do and what not to do. Darth Sidious was certain that the young teenager would be the same, and though she was defiant, sarcastic, and even stubborn at times, he could feel her defeat and her submission quickly taking effect of herself.

He would watch on the viewing deck in the training room, as Darth Maul would fix her stance or teach her a proper technique. Soon her training quickly became warming up and then sparring with his first apprentice, and much like Darth Sidious didn't show mercy on his apprentice, Maul didn't on the teenager.

Whack!

The training saber snapped on Raven's back, making her collapse onto the mat beneath her.

"You're dead…again," Maul stated simply in a bored tone, "you can't leave an opening."

The teenager scowled as she stood and stumbled slightly, there was a large welt reddening on her exposed back. She had scars running down the smooth tanned toned back from her first beating, in the past month more were added for her disobedience or showing signs of pain.

"Are you stupid," he asked, "or do you just enjoy making mistakes?"

"Maybe I enjoy pissing you off," Raven said, raising an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips and putting her chin out stubbornly.

Darth Sidious noticed that she usually stood in this pose a lot, she could be simply staring out on the horizon and she would have her feet shoulder width apart, hands in fists and on her hips. Her eyes would be scanning her surroundings as though she were looking for something. But she had become so trained in the Force that the moment he would start to probe to see what she was thinking, she would put up her mental shields, eye him, and then walk away. Darth Sidious knew he could easily tear them down, but didn't want to risk causing her mental damage.

Because Humans were like animals, randomly punish them and they would be confused as to what for.

"Well then you're doing a good job," Maul sneered, tossed the training saber back to her, "again."

The two clashed weapons and she spun, catching him slightly off balance. But Maul quickly caught himself once more and easily blocked a kick that she aimed at his stomach. The two then went back into attack with their sabers and blocking, soon Raven slipped up and was on the defensive as Maul attacked her full force and then whacked her ribs, she stumbled to the side with a grunt, holding her saber diagonally in a defensive position.

Maul spun the training saber before bringing his weapon down, she blocked it but his other hand grabbed her wrist and twisted it painfully, she dropped her saber and he kicked her in the face.

She slid on her back, and then flipped so she was face first once more.

Sighing, she pushed herself up so she was sitting on her knees. A light coating of sweat made her tan skin glisten, and some of her hair was plastered to her face as she looked up at Darth Maul.

"You need to be aware of your opponent's body," Maul rolled his eyes, "your ignorance is annoying."

Darth Sidious watched as she opened her thin lips to come with a snappy retort, but then closed her mouth with a "click" and flexed her jaw to hold her tongue. He was slightly impressed with her reaction of being able to control herself. A month ago, she would've come up with a retort such as, "your face is annoying."

She took the saber from him, and Sidious felt the Force pull around her carefully. He felt the younger apprentice become one and relaxed with the Force's help before taking her stance. Maul must've noticed it to, because he eyed her, trying to see what she was up to before taking on his own opposing stance.

The two charged, but this time, she anticipated him striking down to see who was stronger (him of course) and slid beneath Maul's parted legs and then went to attack him from behind. But Maul swooped his saber behind, deflecting her attack, and then spun and clashed sabers once more. He went to kick and Raven jumped back, avoiding the kick and lashed out with her attack. He watched as suddenly her movements become fluid and more precise. The two looked as though they were dancing as they easily attacked and blocked.

The best part was, Darth Sidious could tell that his first apprentice wasn't holding back, and Maul was quickly becoming frustrated in Raven's sudden ease with the force and skill of the saber.

Getting fed up, and not being one to take losing lightly, Darth Sidious watched as Maul Forced pushed her so hard that she fell to her knees, and he whacked her with his saber across her cheek. She fell, holding her face in pain; but both felt her rage come from her through the Force.

"You cheated," she roared.

Maul grinned, revealing his nasty rotten teeth. Raven had learned long ago to never mock Maul's tooth decay, "Cheaters always win. You did much better…again."

- TWO MONTHS LATER -

Raven was glad that her body had gotten used to her Masters' abuse, once in a while usually she would ask the droids to fill the tub in a spare refresher with ice to try and ease the bruises, welts, and sore muscles that she had received that day if it got too bad. But usually she would meditate, as her Master had taught her, and release her pain into the Force.

Master. In two months she no longer mocked the term, or said it with disgust. Raven understood that she wasn't leaving this place, at least not without one of her Masters in front of her.

She sighed in her meditation, hating how her thoughts were drifting and quickly relaxed her mind once more.

_A short, but old, green Humanoid alien was seated next to a balding, black Human. Both were dressed in brown robes, covering beige tunics and matching beige pants. A younger Raven sat at the stairs, staring at the two unknown beings curiously. They were speaking to her mother, talking about taking Raven away._

"_To the Jedi temple, she must go," explained the green one in an odd speech that Raven had trouble understanding, "training she must start, while she is still a youngling."_

"_But can't you see our side of this," her mother's high pitched voice annoyed even the young Raven, "she is the only one in _this _town with the same blood type and bone marrow for our daughter, Lauren. Raven must stay. After her purpose is done here, you can have her."_

_The Human frowned at how Raven's mother spoke of her as an object, "we start training at a young age, any older and it's too late. Can't we at least take her to train her how to use the Force properly?"_

"_Our other daughter needs her," her mother said simply, "I refuse to let you take my youngest daughters life line away."_

_The green humanoid frowned at this, "not even if we were to send you what your younger daughter needed? We have an excellent hospital at the temple."_

"_You can not have Raven."_

_Green eyes suddenly turned to her, Raven gasped and ran up the stairs and into her room as she heard a chuckle inside her head. _Fear not, young one. In the Force, I feel…yes, meet again, we shall hmm?

Opening her eyes at the memory, Raven felt out through the Force that neither of her Masters had actually seen the memory too. When she didn't feel any disturbance through the Force, she got up and moved towards her bed. Tugging off her pajama t-shirt so she was just in a tank top and shorts, Raven curled into a ball to go to bed.

Raven felt as though she had just closed her eyes, when she was awoken with a start from her door opening. The teenager naturally slept on her stomach, and so when her door opened, she put her weight on her left hand and her knees. When she heard the soft footsteps of someone else, she shot her right hand out, grabbed her saber and went into a defensive position – a black Force shield creating between her and her intruder.

A white outline of Darth Maul glared back at her impatiently. She relaxed and turned off her saber.

She fluffed her pillow, "it's impolite to enter a ladies quarters when she's not decent."

"Good thing I see no lady," he sneered and suddenly lifted the mattress with the Force and tossed her off of it, she grunted and gave a roar of anger as she stood up to her full height. Taking on her "Peter Pan" pose right up to her Master's face in anger, but didn't even reach his chest so he just looked down at her as he said, "get dressed. We have a mission."

Darth Maul left and Raven growled a profanity in her head before walking into the refresher and washing her face and brushing her teeth (she was very grateful that she wouldn't have teeth like Maul's). She then ran her fingers through her hair and tied it messily into a ponytail before quickly dressing into her gray long sleeved shirt and leggings, and her black tunic and boots.

Walking out of her room, she realized she had no clue where to go if she had a mission. This was her first...

Raven spotted Darth Maul at the end of the hallway, waiting for her to reach him. She quickly did so, and followed him through the labyrinth that her Masters called "hallways". The two eventually came to Darth Sidious' chambers and both entered before kneeling in the slightly opened area of his chambers.

Sidious didn't acknowledge the two at first, Maul had instructed Raven weeks ago that during this time that she should have her mental blocks up, and had to be patient because Sidious was silently testing them. Seeing how much the two had grown. Raven did as instructed, waiting as patiently as she could for her Master to speak – but as the minutes ticked by, the more impatient Raven became.

"Master and apprentice never go on missions together," Sidious finally spoke to the pair, cutting off Raven's tirade in her mind about how irritating Master Sidious was, "the Sith strongly believe in 'learning on the job'. But, since we can't trust you just yet, Raven, you will go on this mission with Darth Maul."

"Yes Master," she stated simply, giving no hesitation and revealing none of her emotions.

Darth Sidious allowed pride towards his first apprentice to be known, he _was _the one that taught her everything, even though Maul knew nothing about Force shields, he taught her the best he could. And even Sidious was impressed with how powerful her shield was, usually the shields were weak and flimsy and not many Sith nor Jedi could create the shields, but Raven was very strong with the Force.

"And since you don't have a weapon of your own…here's a simple light saber," he said handing her the weapon, which she took, "Remember, your light saber is your life."

"Thank you, Master," she stated simply, and tried not to show any of her slight resentment that she still held as she said, "I take anything you give me, with great honor."

Darth Sidious smirked slightly, before turning his attention to his first apprentice, "Maul, you remember Count Dooku?"

"Yes," Maul responded.

"He plans to intervene with some of my plans to change the Republic into an Empire," he said with a scowl, "he has an apprentice too. Kill him if you must, but do not kill Dooku. Simply…make sure he will never betray me again."

"Yes Master," the two said in unison.

"Go."

- ? -

by the time that Maul go thte two in hyper space, he turned his attention over to his apprentice and saw her on a data pad, reading up more on the mission. So far all Raven saw was that Grevious was a Kaleesh being trained by the ex-Jedi, now Sith Lord: Count Dooku. Count Dooku was planning on turning against Sidious, thinking that their Master planned to kill each and every one of the Separatists after he had control over the Galaxy. How Darth Sidious planned on controlling the entire galaxy was a big question to Raven that she knew she would never get the answer to. Darth Sidious may have power, but Raven doubted that he was some public icon that could easily change the democracy of the Senate to an Empire instead.

"We'll be arriving soon," he said, "don't get yourself killed."

Raven smirked, "Aw, Master…I didn't know you cared!"

Maul smirked back sickeningly, "I don't, I would be kinda bummed though if my toy didn't come back with me. Whom else would I torture day in and day out?"

The Master tried to hide his grin as best as possible as his apprentice grumbled something and folded her arms angrily. Maul quickly requested permission to board the Separatists command ship, and wasn't too surprised when declined. What did surprise him was when fighters shot out from the ship, heading straight towards them. Maul was slightly agitated by this and immediately started putting up shields and readying the ship to fly quickly and, if need be, go into hyperspace for a quick get away.

Sensing her Master's agitation, she quickly arrived on the bridge, he turned to her, "Fly us – if you crash us, I'll kill you when we join the Force."

"That's very encouraging, master," Raven grumbled as she took the controls, he left and headed to the gunner as she quickly started flying the ship. Seeing their movement, she called up, "Master, they're coming around…"

Maul sensed the slight urgency in her voice though she tried to keep it calm as she moved the ship smoothly through space, trying to shake off a fighter that had locked onto them.

"Turn us around a face them so I can get a better angle," Maul instructed calmly.

"But-"

"Do it."

Raven sighed before flipping a couple of switches for a quick and sharp turn so that they would be facing the exact opposite direction, she then took the controls and pulled up and yanked on them sharply. Two plasma torpedoes glared down at their ship, for a moment Raven felt pure fear staring back at the torpedoes. But Maul quickly fired as they neared and shot down two, the cruiser coming out of the smoke with no damage. But the ship quickly took on enemy fire by the other two fighters after them.

Maul tried to fire at them, but quickly found this game of cat and mouse to be tedious and annoying, "this is hopeless, put a shield around this ship and go through the energy shield in the docking bay!"

"But Master," Raven said, turning to him as he came down from gunnery, her nervousness showing, "I've never had to create a shield this big!"

"Get this ship into that docking bay, or I'll kill you here and now!"

Raven felt the fierce pull in the Force, so quickly said, "take the controls, Master."

He took the controls and watched as she took a deep breath in her seat to calm her nerves before focusing her energy on the Force. When she opened her eyes, they were completely black; he watched as a black shield quickly formed around the windows of the ship, hesitating before continuing on to – hopefully – the back of the ship. Everything contrasted against the darkness so that it was a bright white, but as suddenly as it was there, the shield flickered and then disappeared completely. Maul glared at his apprentice to see her eyes flicker slightly and her head to her temple pain, a nose bleed flowing down the crease of her nose as she once again started using the Force once more. Maul feared that he would have to kill her for a moment, but suddenly the shield over took the entire ship for that one instant that they passed the docking bay's shield, and her head snapped back from the two opposing forces as she relaxed in her seat once more.

"That was fun," she stated, rubbing the blood on her sleeve.

"Let's do it again sometime," Maul said sarcastically.

"Let's not and say we did," Raven stated back as they dropped the hanger and started walking out.

"Good job…" he stated, but then sent an immense pain through the Force, "ever hesitate to obey a command, and I'll kill you."

She rubbed her head and cringed from the Force that hit her harshly, "Yes, Master."

**This is where I leave, I'm a little upset…usually I can finish a chapter! But it seems this one was SO long, so I'll put it in the other Chapter too. REVIEW please and thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! I finished writing my English paper AND my essay for my Math Advisory To Education, and I even finished updating this! Hopefully I don't get the two chapters mixed up and accidentally put them in the wrong order…that would suck :p**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars, George Lucas is in charge of that awesomeness.**

**REVIEW!**

"Count Dooku is expecting us," Maul said calmly as he started walking down the halls, he suddenly stopped, almost making Raven bump into him, "destroyers…take care of them."

Having only used a training saber, Raven was slightly nervous as she turned on the hot plasma sword and waited for the destroyers to show themselves. They rolled down the hall towards them and came to halt, they stood to their full height, and they set up their weapons and their shields. Raven allowed her teachings to take over and become instinct as she charged and blocked, she used her saber to swiftly slide around the two droids, too fast for them to turn and protect themselves and took one swipe at the two, destroying both.

"Very good," Maul said calmly as she turned off her saber and put it away.

The two walked the halls calmly, both reaching out with the Force and trying to figure out what Dooku had planned for the two Sith. It wasn't until they had ridden the elevator to where the Sith Lord was detected that Raven finally said something, "Master, I sense something."

"Me too," Maul stated simply, "what is it?"

Raven furrowed her brows as the elevator stopped and the two stepped off, she then nodded towards the loan figure in the opened area, "him."

Before them stood a humanoid, he wasn't much taller than the teenager – about 5' 3". His toes and fingers were adorned with sharp talons that dangerously clicked against one another as he eyed the two Sith apprentices. Tusks protruded from his upper jaw, and red scaly skin stretched over trained muscles. Overall, he looked as menacing as Raven's master, Maul.

"I'm going to find another way, deal with him," Maul stated simply, heading down a corridor to the left.

Once Maul had left, Raven first took in her surroundings – keeping a wary eye on Dooku's apprentice, Grevious. The room was open, except for four pillars that was holding up the room, a large window looked out to the stars behind Grevious.

Then she took in the other apprentice too, while he did the same. Raven removed her tradition black cloak to reveal her gray and black uniform. Her hair still held in its ponytail, a few strands falling into her face. She took two curious and cautious steps forward toward Grevious. Grabbing two sabers from his belt, Grevious ignited a green and red one. Raven grabbed her light saber, the beam being the traditional red of the Sith.

"I sense much confusion in you," he stated simply as the two circled one another, trying to see a fault in their footing or impatience in one another, "you manipulate the Force but it's not in the dark ways of the Sith."

Scrunching her brows in confusion, Raven said, "If that were the case, why would Master Sidious bother with me?"

"Merely a pawn maybe," he scoffed, "though I will say that he won't have to worry about you much longer."

Raven was surprised that he charged first, considering she was still practicing patience, but quickly shook that off and quickly blocked his first saber and spun and blocked the other too. She then kicked him in his chest to give her some more space, he stumbled back a little and Raven gave him no time to get his bearings as she went for another attack with her saber, but he was still quicker and jumped away from the attack and then charged once more.

His two blades crashed down on her red saber, the two testing each other's strength as he bore down on her slightly knelt position. But no matter how hard he pushed against her, she didn't let up. The two were equally matched in strength. Sensing this, Raven quickly shoved him as hard as she could with the Force, making him stumble away once more. She jumped over his head and behind him, she went to slice the Kaleesh in half, but he blocked and sent his other saber in a horizontal attack, she bent over and as she came back up, his foot connected with her head, sending her flying.

When she landed, Raven grunted in pain, her saber spinning a few feet away from her. Grevious grinned darkly as he started spinning his two sabers, determined to have no remains of the human apprentice. As Raven came around she saw what was happening and rolled onto her back and crawled away to the point where she was against a pillar, but Grevious felt no fear from her – just determination. She was weaponless; there was no way that the human would be able to attack.

Suddenly, he saw her black eyes narrow at him and saw an opportunity, she shoved her fist up and Grevious was surprised to with how strong she was with the Force, he felt a punch in his chest so hard that he was knocked down. His two, abandoned, sabers were pulled into her hands with the Force, she spun and bore both weapons down upon the Kaleesh's body, but not killing him. Grevious felt a pull in the Force as his face rose unwillingly and she slammed it down into the marble bellow – he went unconscious. Grevious was defeated.

As she felt Grevious slip into darkness, she dropped both of his sabers and waved her saber to herself, she caught it mid air and ran to catch up with her Master.

- ? -

"Darth Maul, apprentice to Darth Sidious," Count Dooku said lazily, "I take it your Master has foreseen my betrayal."

"He's told me to stop you by any means necessary," Darth Maul said, not revealing to the Count that his Master actually did not want the other Sith Lord dead, "so I'll give you one chance to stop what foolish act you are doing."

Maul was surprised and impressed to feel his apprentice come through the door behind him, he ignited his double light saber and she ignited hers too, Count Dooku chuckled darkly, "two apprentices against a Sith Lord? You really think you can take me?"

The Force crackled around the three of them as they eyed each other carefully, they would have to be cautious and keep on their toes as they fought. Finally, Count Dooku made a move and decided to go for the weaker apprentice: Raven. She gasped, not expecting the attack but blocked and quickly started attacking also.

"Master, MagnaGuards," Raven said, as she saw the two droids dive down to where they were and landed gracefully.

Maul blocked Dooku's saber as he stated simply, "take care of them."

The two fought their own opponents, Raven struggling more than maul was at the moment. The bond between apprentice and Master was slightly distracting to Maul too, every time she slipped up and was hurt by their electrostaffs he felt it too – briefly, and not as serious, but felt it nonetheless. Finally, Raven grabbed one MagnaGuard with the Force and shoved, she then used her Force as a distraction and cut the other half. The droid crumbled to the ground, but because of that small distraction the other MagnaGuard hit her in the back and she stumbled forward, but then swooped low and cut it's legs off, then it's head, and then it's body in half also – effectively destroying it.

- ? -

Grevious woke and looked around, the Sith apprentice! Where was she? He located both of his sabers and the Kaleesh quickly rose to his feet and raced to his Master as he felt his unease, he was loosing to the other one – the red and black Zabrak. When he arrived to the battle, the Zabrak was so distracted with the fight, he didn't sense Grevious enter the room. The Kaleesh quickly ignited both sabers and charged, ready to end the battle.

"MASTER!"

A black shield suddenly formed, blocking his saber attack. Maul spun around just in time to see Raven charge and cut off both his hands, then both legs, and shove her saber into his stomach. Grevious looked down in alarm and then she turned off her saber and he crumbled to the floor – he passed out, Raven assuming him to be gone with the Force, but suddenly her eyes turned black as night and she grabbed another saber from Grevious' "corpse".

The fury and determination in her movements surprised Maul, until finally she knocked his sword out of his hands with a spin; she then crossed both of her sabers and glared down at her with the emotionless black eyes.

"You will swear your allegiance to Lord Sidious again," Raven growled, he was at her mercy at the moment, so all he could do was nod, "if either of us have to come back here, I'm sure our Master will allow us to kill you this time."

Count Dooku nodded, and then for good measure, she quickly moved the sabers and gave him two wounds: one on his arm, the other on his stomach – not enough to kill him, but enough for him to hiss in pain. With that done, she turned off both sabers, pocketed hers and tossed Grevious' back to his broken body. The Force gave a slight shudder as her eyes returned to the normal brown, and the whites returned as well.

Maul and Raven both walked back to their cruiser and boarded. Mission: Accomplished.

- ? -

"Darth maul, the training that you have put your apprentice through has proven to exceed even my expectations," Darth Sidious said, laying an appreciative hand on his first apprentice's shoulder, "taken the life of another Sith apprentice, and saved your life. I believe that she is ready to build her own saber, and take on the Ultimate test too."

"Thank you, Master," Darth Maul said.

"You two are dismissed," Darth Sidious said and the two left quietly, once they were a good enough distance from their master, Darth Maul grabbed her upper arm and slammed her against the wall.

"You have proven your loyalty to us," he said, but your hesitance to obey a command will not go unpunished

"Yes Master," she said, remembering her brief hesitance to put up the shield around their cruiser and accepting her fate.

- ? -

Raven endured her punishment, but the training afterwards was another punishment in itself as her muscles were sore and stiff still. But Raven learned long ago not to complain, to not show her pain, because either would result in another punishment; and a punishment from Maul was something that she hated the most, because he knew her well – it wasn't just physical, but mental too. Whereas with Darth Sidious, he hardly knew her – he knew her through the Force and as a pawn, a soldier; but nothing more.

Weeks past and finally, Darth Sidious trusted her enough to do things that she wanted to do. It was a reward for her loyalty to both of her Masters. She could run through the cities of Coruscant by herself, but she had to keep her presence hidden and wasn't allowed to talk to anyone. She would now do the shopping too, but she was to pay for their presence and leave – she was the cook after all, and so many times the shopping droid would return with the wrong items.

The Zabrak didn't understand her excitement when Darth Sidious told her this, and when he confronted her; she tried to explain as best as possible.

"You have to understand, I came from doing everything I wanted to do to being thrown in here and expected to treat you guys as a higher power-" she was cut off by his glare.

"We are a higher power," he growled.

She sighed, "I know that, Master, but at the time I didn't. I came from a place where everyone was treated as equals, which was why you had to discipline me many times to get me to understand that concept. I'm excited because I get to do thing things that I liked to do."

"Which are," he asked.

"Have people interactions," she said with a smile.

Darth Maul was still confused, "but you're not to speak to anyone."

"True," she said as she started stirring the stew, "but just being around other people, being outside instead of getting dizzy from running around in a circle, it's what humans need. We can't be trapped – we'll go insane."

"But you're already insane," it would've been a joke, but his face was stone serious.

These small sarcastic jokes were the only thing that were keeping Raven sane, she couldn't joke back – she tried that once and ended up with a lashing. She learned quickly that he can make jabs at her, but she is not to return the favor.

It was Raven's first day of running through the busy city streets, she stuck to running against the railing so that everyone could see her and some would politely move out of her way, other times she would have to run around groups of people. Bu nothing could truly bother her on this day, she was happy to feel the sun on her skin, the slight breeze pull at her, the sweet smells of stores – didn't appreciate the stinky smells as she passed the factories, but hearing children giggling along back alleys soothed her a bit more.

Being outside felt wonderful, that was until Raven was running by a cross walk and watched as the "CROSS" sign lit up. Someone in odd clothing started to walk, he being the only one waiting to cross – a speeder came zooming towards him and gave no sign of slowing down, he had no clue of the danger he was in.

"LOOK OUT," Raven yelled as she tackled him and shoved him out of the way, no such luck for her though. She tumbled over the racing speeder and over the crossing bridge and started spiraling down whizzing through traffic of cars that sped by and threatened to hit her again. Seeing a railing coming up, she used the Force to propel her close to the metal and grabbed a hold of it.

Her shoulder gave a pop and she let out a yell in pain, she took in deep breaths as she swung her other arm up and used her good arm to hoist herself up. The one that had grabbed the railing was practically useless, she felt it go numb from the arm down, and she must've dislocated it. She rolled over to the other side, on concrete and grunted in pain. She heard someone panting above her and looked to see the idiot that climbed the street, how did he move so quickly? Only a Sith could…was he the other one, her enemy?

He eyed her, "are you okay?"

"Yes…no," she suddenly said, remembering why she fell, "what are you blind? Or are you just stupid?"

She shoved him out of her face as she sat up, using her other arm to help her do so, he gave a confused look, "Excuse me? It wasn't my fault! He was clearly running the red light!"

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to look both ways before crossing the street," she said in a mock childish tone as she made to use her other hand to gesture and she gave a hiss and grabbed her shoulder with the one that actually worked.

He looked worried, "here, let me take you to the hospital-"

"No," she said all to hastily, she saw his confused look and she simply stated, "I...hate hospitals?"

He rolled his eyes, "I do too, but you need to go-"

"I don't need to do anything," she growled, she then walked passed him and shouted over her shoulder, "just watch were you're going next time, stupid head!"

When she arrived back, she was in a foul mood as she went to find the medical droid to pop her shoulder back in place, but she ended up running into Maul. He looked at how her hand held her shoulder, and his curiosity took the best of him.

"What happened," he asked.

Her foul mood grew, not wanting to be kind, she scowled and said, "don't wanna talk about it. Where the hell is the med droid?"

He grabbed her bad shoulder, and he felt her pain being released into the Force as she tried to keep her face emotionless, "in repair. What happened?"

"Can you pop it back-"

"Not until you tell me what happened," he growled, growing impatient he added, "I won't ask again."

Raven sighed, exasperated, "decided to go sky diving."

"Why?"

Her brown gaze locked with his red and gold one as she kept her mental blocks up, she knew she had to lie – but she didn't want to. What if they ended up finding out? They were just beginning to trust her. But facing a punishment was something that she did not look forward to.

"I wasn't paying attention while I was trying to cross the street, speeder hit me."

There was a long silence, and he could feel him trying to enter her mind but she kept her shields strong. He scowled at this, thinking of taking her to Darth Sidious to have them painfully ripped away but decided against it. He then suddenly shoved her arm back into its socket, she let out a gasp and withered away from him as she bit her hand to try and hide her scream, it came out muffled.

"You couldn't have given me a warning," she scowled at him.

"No."

**Okay, it's 104, I am exhausted and I did this for you guys, so I hope you'll do something for me: REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! Please and thank you. Just a simple ":)" is fine too, a minute of your time. And if you hate it so bad or would like something changed – Flames/Constructive Criticism is something I take in a very positive way.**

**SO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, I finished this up so I decided to post it. I may not be able to post again until Friday/Saturday. I have a lot of homework that I gotta do :-/ But I'll try, anything I get done, I WILL post!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights go to George Lucas.**

Inhale. Exhale.

Raven sat on her knees in deep concentration, in a meditative pose; her full concentration on the geological compressor before her, more specifically the crystal that lay growing inside. When Maul explained that the synthetic crystal was made in the compressor, Raven started researching on the machine and it's mechanics. She had no idea that machine – usually used to replicate geological conditions on distant worlds – could actually make a crystal that powered a lightsaber!

"This is where you will be tested the most," Maul had said to her as they entered the room, "you must focus on the crystal, meditate on it – the crystal is the heart of the saber, your saber is your life, your life will become one with the Force, and the Force is all around us –in the crystal. Everything is connected."

Inhale. Exhale.

In her meditative stance, time became insignificant, unmeasured. Raven wasn't even sure how long she had been in the stance; her Master told her, the synthetic crystal could take from a day to a week! At least the room was impenetrable by neither Maul nor Sidious, it was to "help her fully concentrate on the crystal and not worry about someone tearing through her mind". But Raven still wasn't sure if she believed him, so put her mental blocks up anyways.

Obi Wan Kenobi.

Gritting her teeth, Raven scowled at the fool that couldn't understand looking both ways when working a cross walk! Sure, the speeder was in the wrong, but who doesn't make sure that their safety is secure? Raven had saved him a week ago, but ever since then, the boy had made it a point to look for her. He'd start running with her in the mornings, but Raven would make it a point to quickly lose him before returning to the house. But the other day, he had caught her in the market place.

"_At least tell me your name!"_

"_Oh my Creator," Raven yelled, the orange in her hand flying in the air as she jumped from surprise. He easily caught it with the Force, a boyish grin on his face. He seemed unphased as the raven-haired female snatched the fruit back from him, "get a bell!"_

"_C'mon," he whined as he walked with her through the market, "you know mine!"_

_Raven turned to scowl at him, he was pouting like a baby, "one I did not ask for!"_

_She tried moving onto another stand, hopefully to put some distance between the two, but he was with her all the way, "what are you anyways? You're not a Jedi, or else I'd see you around the temple. You're not an assassin - they don't get scared easily. I doubt you're a bounty hunter-"_

"_And what makes you think I'm not all three," Raven said with a grin as she paid the vendor._

_She watched from the corner of her eye as he warily reached for his saber, she turned so he could see the grin on her face. He frowned, "that's not funny."_

"_Yes it is," Raven said, taking her purchase and walking down the street, "your face was worth it."_

_He scoffed, "well…at least you have a sense of humor. You know what goes good with a sense of humor? A name-"_

"_Enough with my name already, blast it," she growled at him, but she didn't seem to annoyed, a slight smirk pulled at her lips that she poorly tried to hide, "what's so damn important about my name anyways?"_

"_Language," Obi Wan said as he eyed her warily, "You saved my life! I want to thank you…properly, but I don't know your name!"_

_Scoffing, Raven decided to put him at ease, "Elizabeth."_

_Feeling something probe her mind, she shoved his shoulder playfully but forcefully put up her mental blocks. When he tried again and felt through the Force the strong blocks in place, he scowled at her, but didn't say anything more._

"_You know the ways of the Force, only strong Jedi can put up a mind shield like yours. What are you?"_

_Raven read somewhere about rogue Jedi, how they just roamed the galaxy bringing peace to small planets. Why not? "My Master and I are Rogue Jedi."_

"_Really," Raven sighed, thinking that the conversation would be over – but her plan completely backfired on her, as he just grew more interested, "who's your Master? Does any of the other members of the council know him?"_

Inhale. Exhale.

Raven hadn't had a friend in the last four months that she's been here with Sidious and Maul, training. Though sometimes Obi Wan's curiosity only made her wary, and cautious she was glad to have someone to talk to about normal things. Places he's been, about how unfair their Masters were at times, it was nice. And yet, she knew it wouldn't last…the Sith's mortal enemy was the Jedi.

_But maybe I don't want to be a Sith_, she found herself thinking.

Apparently she was a quick learner, though she missed being in the shop – fixing cruisers, sometimes even fighters, or just the normal speeder. One time, she even got the chance to work on a race pod! She missed the grease, the heat, the feeling of being completely nasty, only to go home shower; and then go see Lauren.

Lauren…

She was a true fighter, as a baby she seemed to always be sick; Lauren had a very week immune system. And then at age four the doctor caught it, "Chronic Leukemia" it was slowly developing, and now at age twelve she was officially hospitalized, and just this year, Lauren stopped responding to Chemotherapy. The Cancer was winning.

Raven wondered how her sister was doing…for a while she seemed to be doing better, but then five years ago…

_Raven entered their home to silence, which was normal. Her parents usually worked late, leaving her and Lauren to fend for themselves. Raven sat down her bag at the door, something her mother constantly yelled about and swore that the young child did it on purpose. Sometimes Raven did do it on purpose, just to get back at her. She then made her way into the kitchen to start dinner, when she saw her._

_A young girl, maybe eight, was on the floor. She was face down and mangled black curls fell around her face. She was so skinny that her skin stretched over bones painfully, but Raven had become accustomed to the skeleton like figurine that was her sister. That's not what made her freeze, and that's not what made her choke up in panic either. By her mouth, there was a small puddle of blood that she had thrown up._

_It was the first day that Raven let a tear roll down her cheek in front of her sister, and her sister wasn't even conscious._

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

Glad for the awakening, she opened her brown eyes slowly and eyed the compressor carefully – unsure if what she heard was real or not. But the machine hissed open suddenly, revealing a crystal. It shined brightly and Raven allowed a small smile to form across her lips, it vibrated though the Force and thumped against her chest lightly, a flutter. It was like a heartbeat.

With careful hands, Raven did not touch the stone, but moved it to her with the Force and inspected the shiny, diamond like crystal before her. Having her saber parts strewn out on a cloth already, she carefully added the crystal and made the saber around it. The entire time, Raven could still feel the intensity of the crystal and the small heartbeat-like vibration it sent out to her.

As Raven finished assembling the saber, she felt pride and accomplishment go through her. She held the lightweight metal that she had chosen specifically for her saber, the metal alloy would allow her to move faster with her attacks and blocks, which she usually favored in battle. She loved her weapon.

Finally walking out of that room that she had been cooped up in for who knew how long, Raven was happy with the change of scenery. Raven didn't take two steps before Maul appeared at the end of the hall, and Raven remembered where she was and what she was doing. She quickly put her mental blocks back in place as she moved over to her Master and suddenly realized that she really just wanted three things: water, a shower, and then sleep; in that order. But at the same time she felt restless for being kept in one place for so long, she wanted to run and move around – stretch her legs.

Hiding her exhaustion and her contradicting discomfort, she followed Maul without question and found herself – surprise – in Darth Sidious' chambers. Smoothly falling into a kneeling position, Raven was patient as Darth Sidious eyed her carefully.

"Your saber, Raven," Darth Sidious said in his grave voice.

Handing her saber over, Raven tried not to fidget as her Master went over first the hilt. He inspected how light it was with curiosity, and then turned it on. In that instant, both Maul and Sidious tensed. Raven didn't understand why they were so…angry? Confused? Whatever they were, she didn't like it and became wary as she forced her gaze to stay down and not lift her head in curiosity.

Her blade was white.

"A Sith's blade is a reflection of the Sith's character," Darth Sidious said with a scowl, a dangerous tone in his voice as Raven felt his gaze back on her, "your blades' color reflects your alliance is not to the Sith."

Raven had no clue what he was talking about, what color was her blade? "My loyalty is to you both, Master," putting down her mental shields enough to let them see that what she said was true.

Darth Maul seemed unsure for a moment, "Master, I have felt no deception towards her during our training. The bond between us has strengthened greatly after our first mission together, if any was there – I would've felt it."

"No matter," Darth Sidious said, still unsure, "this could be a sign for the future."

"I would never betray either of you," Raven's temper and impatience was revealed as she stood, Maul gave her a hard look – upset that she went against her teachings, but she couldn't focus on him now, "I take every beating silently, and with no cry! I've followed every order to your liking! I will do anything, more, to prove myself to either!"

There was a long pause and then Maul finally said, "Master, the traditional red is just that – tradition. Many of us have had different colored sabers, some keeping their Jedi sabers and others taking on different shades. It could just be a sign of her purity, she is still naïve."

Again, silence and for a moment Raven was sure that if she wasn't killed for her standing against her Master, that she would very well be killed because of her "purity". The seconds ticked by and Raven gave nothing away on her face, and she knew because her mind was racing with thoughts, but her mental shields back up, that the only thing her Masters could feel was a buzz in the Force giving away her nervousness.

"Very well, Maul," Darth Sidious said, "she shall take on the test when you see fit. For now, a punishment for speaking out will do. Thirty lashings should remind her of her place."

"Of course, Master," Darth Maul said.

- ? -

"Hey," a whack to her tan back had Raven's mental shields down for a moment and she almost let out a cry, her companion didn't miss the slip up in her usual shielded demeanor, "are you okay?"

"Peachy, thanks for that," Raven snapped, as she stepped away from his hand that still had a pressure on her; she knew she shouldn't have snapped at her friend, Obi Wan, but the pain had taken on her mood greatly. Sighing, she opened her mouth to apologize, but the padawan learner had a different agenda as he dragged her into an alley.

"Hey, what are you doing-"

Before she could finish, he yanked her tunic off of her, so that she was just in her wrap; Raven tensed as she heard him gasp from shock. Her back was to him, and she didn't want to look at the horrified expression that was more than likely on her friend's face, she had been taught to that sympathy was something to be ashamed of – someone was simply pitying you for your own misfortune. In her mind's eye, Raven could still see the thirty red cuts that cascaded down her muscled back, only adding to the already to the scars that had been there before. The saber burns – one coming up from her hip and the other going down her shoulder – probably didn't help matters much either.

"What," Raven finally snapped at Obi Wan, unable to face him. She was growing angry with herself too, why did she always drop her guard around him?

A gentle hand was placed and traced down one of the red welts, she took in a shuddering breath that he did not miss, he asked gently, "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Raven said, turning to reach for her tunic. She wished she hadn't, not only did he easily pull the fabric away from her grasp but she saw his eyes.

His gentle blue eyes that were filled with worry and sympathy; the look made Raven want to vomit, she'd never received that look before and she didn't like it. It made her feel fragile, like a doll that could break at any moment.

"Who did this to you," he said, his voice still gentle and caring, "Those burns…are they from a saber?"

Biting her lip, Raven said, "Obi Wan, it's best to just drop it."

"No," he glared, as he pulled the tunic away from her grasp once more, when he saw her chin push out in her own stubbornness he said in a much sterner voice, "you're coming with me…to the temple; I know people who will help you."

"I don't need help," she said, her voice dangerously calm but her brown eyes telling him to drop the matter, and even as she stood before him she didn't feel as though she were three inches shorter than him, she felt they were the same height. They were equals, "I'm not going anywhere, but back to the house."

"You mean your house," Obi Wan asked, raising an eyebrow from her choice of words. He saw the odd look that passed her eyes; it was a conflict raging inside of her, "Look, you need help-"

And just like that, the bottle snapped, "I DON'T NEED HELP! I didn't question my loyalty until you came along, Obi Wan! You're the thing that I need help from. You're making me question my alliance!"

It wasn't his fault, and Raven knew it. Even before Obi Wan came along, she had been questioning if what she was doing was right. She had questioned whether she should've fought harder to get free from her Master's clutches and get back to her sister. Though as she moved through the market place and returned back and raced to her room, she had to admit that it felt good to put the blame on someone else…even if they didn't deserve it.

She was glad that she didn't run into Maul or Sidious, they would have questioned her in her under dressed state and wondered where her tunic went. She put on a new one quickly, and was glad that it was the first thing she did as the door opened. Raven tried to remain calm as she started packing for the solo mission she would be leaving on tonight.

"This is your first solo mission," Maul said, "Do be cautious and-"

"Patient," Raven finished with a slight smirk.

Maul scowled, "Raven, your over confidence could be your own undoing."

"Sorry Master," Raven said and stopped putting clothes into her pack and brought her full attention to him.

He seemed pleased and continued, "it's a simple mission: place this-" he revealed two kouhun lookalikes, resembled more robotic if anything else, "in Finis Valorum's room. Two Jedi are guarding the Chancellor – do not be seen by either, if you are; kill him."

Nodding in understanding, Raven stood to take her leave but her Master called after her, "Oh, but Raven. We're not to be known of yet…so no saber."

And to prove his point, he snatched her white saber from her belt. Raven tried to hide her disappointment and feeling of vulnerability without it, Raven hadn't even had it at her side for a full 24 hours and already she was attached! But she grabbed her pack, bowed to her Master, and then left.

**Oh my goodness! I completely forgot about this ending, you guys are going to LOVE what's coming up next, I forgot to put in a crucial part of the story :) I'm so evil.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Another chapter, woohoo! Okay to **Ayy Kaim** DO NOT TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY!**

**I enjoy your criticism very much, but I don't want to change Raven's parents. Since you said in your first review that I should make up a language, I should make up the culture than too, yes? Because language is the biggest part of a Culture, I'll explain in the next chapter – why her parents don't get along. **

**BUT the idea around Raven's mother is that she cares for her younger daughter because – if the Cancer wasn't beating her – she would be a very beautiful girl that any man of their culture would marry. And because her first daughter doesn't fit into that nice figure of her's – all she sees Raven as a "Sister's Keeper" someone to keep her youngest alive. Does that make sense?**

**And I'm very certain that O neg is one of the hardest to match, because only another O neg matches with them and with our entire population on earth only about 4% have O neg.**

**I hope I didn't scare you off! It's this was the research I found, and this is where I wanted the story to go. :) Keep Reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas!**

**P.S. the dialect IS still Chinese because I didn't feel like making up words, but it's NOT Chinese – its Mominkese.**

The small cruiser hummed quietly through space as Raven made it to Naboo where Finis Valorum stayed in one of his fancy beach houses. The young teenager could now fly the cruiser with ease and no longer feel the slight agitation of fear that would usually put her on edge before a mission. She felt calm, as though she had been doing this her entire life.

Raven was also, slightly excited to see the beach. It had been years and she was excited to feel the smooth, orange sand beneath her feet and the smell of salt in the air as the ocean crashed onto shore unforgiving before rolling back out. She love the beach…Lauren loved the beach even more…

_A nine year old lay sprawled out on the beach on to of a towel, she wore a bikini and even at such a young age, her curves were already starting to come in with her wide hips and full chest. She wore shorts though and let her toes curl into the orange sand as dark shades hid her eyes. She was dozing lightly, feeling like a cat sun bathing as the sun would warm her skin, but she would shiver in the faintest of breezes because of the dramatic change. She felt at home._

"_Raven," a younger, childish voice called out, a shadow over casting her older sister's body. Raven peeked over her glasses with an annoyed expression, but the young girl seemed to not be fazed by her sister's mood as a smile graced her thin face, she was missing some teeth as she grinned down at her. Her body didn't reveal any bone; Raven knew that this was her 5 year old sister's turning point from looking healthy, to becoming nothing more than skin and bone. She had matching tanned skin and a little belly fat, she wore a red one piece, her hair matted against her hair with the ocean's water and sand._

"_What, squirt," she said, staring into matching brown orbs, "you're blocking my sun!"_

"Won't you come and play in the water with me_," the girl asked in her native tongue, Mominkese, a sweet smile making her eyes crinkle in the corner._

_Scoffing, Raven said, "No."_

_Her sister pouted, shooting out her bottom lip and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Raven huffed at seeing her that way, and then she knew that these days were rare. The days where they actually could go out, and Lauren could actually play in the sand and water._

_Raven could sunbathe any other day._

"Fine, let's go squirt_," Raven said, in the same tongue her sister had just used, and shot up running, "_last one to the shore is bantha dung_!"_

Opening her eyes, Raven took a moment to realize that she had unconsciously landed the ship. She growled at her busy mind before tossing the memory into the back recesses of her mind and exiting the confinement of the bridge, happy to stretch her legs once more. She quickly dressed in her cloak, putting a covering around her mouth so that only her eyes were revealed, and then grabbed a blaster – Just in case.

Maul had taught Raven how to use a blaster, for this very occasion; but she had to say after learning the ways of the saber, that she would rather not use the unsophisticated weapon. But orders were orders. Before heading out, she grabbed the canister holding the weird worm looking robots and headed down the platform and off the ship.

Finding the beach house was easy, and she immediately cloaked herself as best as she could so that she was not detected by the Jedi; she stood on the ground as she watched one circle the top floor and pause right below her. He looked down, but the banister hid her from sight. Raven listened intently as he hummed lightly in wariness.

"Obi Wan, be on the look out…I sense a disturbance," he said.

Obi Wan? No, it couldn't be…quickly pushing the thoughts from her mind, Raven waited patiently as the Jedi rounded the corner and out of her sight. She then easily climbed the wall by using the windows that jutted out of the concrete building and climbing up to the second floor. Raven kept low to the ground as she moved around the building carefully, peeking around the corner for the Jedi. She watched him turn the corner and she quickly entered a sliding door and closed it stealthily.

Feeling out with the Force, Raven quickly found Valorum's quarters; she dug through her robes for the canister. When she found it, she knelt to the bottom of the door and let the kouhun droids out of the canister and watched them worm underneath the crack beneath door and disappear.

"Who are you," Raven snapped up to see the person who spoke – Obi Wan! He went for his light saber to attack, but Raven having no saber knew that she had to stop him. She tackled him.

Obi Wan grunted and his head snapped to the right as his attacker threw a right hook. The padawan learner tasted blood in his mouth from his mouth biting his own tongue. The attacker went to throw another, but this time Obi Wan stuck his forearm up, blocking the attack and then kicked the person off of him.

Raven gave a slight grunt as she hit her back; she heard another pair of footsteps and looked to see the other Jedi. She saw the sliding glass door and immediately charged before crashing through it, but as she went to jump off, someone grabbed her back and the two tumbled and wrestled in mid air before hitting the ground – hard.

Glaring at down at her opponent, she saw no other than Obi Wan! Raven scowled behind her scarf, he was never this stubborn! Talkative, chatty, excited, and boyish – yes, but never stubborn. She got up and charged in the opposite direction of her ship. She had to loose the Jedi first, and if she led them to her ship then she would be doomed.

Racing through the forest, she heard Obi Wan shout at her to stop; what kind of a fool did he take her for? She then climbed up a tree when she was a good distance from him and pulled the Force around her to cloak her in shadows and hide him from visibility. She took in slow, even breaths as she desperately tried to relax her body and stay hidden from the young padawan learner.

Obi Wan came into her sights looked around the area, he scanned it slowly, trying not to miss anything. Raven used the Force and pushed a rock a little away from them, she watched as he perked at the noise and shot off in that direction.

Waiting patiently, Raven felt out through the Force and when she felt no other presence she dropped to the forest floor and ran, but she hit something – a chest. Before she could fall, arms grabbed her but she shoved away and took out her blaster and aimed. It was the other Jedi; she felt no fear from him as she kept herself blank of any and all emotion as she stared down at him from gunpoint.

"Are you going to shoot me," he questioned, there was a knowing look in his eyes.

"Only if you make me," she said, her eyes shifting slightly unsurely and her voice was low.

He eyed her carefully as they circled one another, "you're very strong in the Force…but you're not a Jedi. Then again, not a Sith either – you're confused."

Raven's eyes dropped, and she lowered her weapon slightly and shot at his knee, she was surprised by his quick reflexes as he stopped the blast with green saber. Jumping in alarm, Raven started running through the forest, hoping to beat the older man in her speed and endurance.

Boarding her ship, Raven quickly used the Force to close the hatch. She hurriedly went through the lift off procedures and didn't take off the scarf that covered her mouth until she was off planet and into hyperspace. Slumping into her chair, Raven knew she was in for a punishment when she returned for not killing either Jedi that pursued her. She might as well as go to another objective than too.

Objective: See Lauren.

- ? -

Maul slipped into the hospital and quickly used the Force to find Raven's sister; of course Maul knew Raven would make a visit to her sister. Raven had a hard time keeping her mental shields up while she slept, and so he often dreamt of the sick youngling that often plagued and busied the young teenager's mind. He found that it was easy to find the younger girl; she was Force sensitive too. He assumed the reason why the temple didn't take her, was because of how ill she was. The younger girl definitely wasn't as talented as her older sister, but you could feel the slight pull around her.

"Ni shi shui," a voice said from behind him, he had slipped into her room and closed the door.

The Zabrak had no clue what the girl was saying, "I don't understand."

He watched her scrunch her brow bones together, she had no eyebrow hair, "Who you?"

Her accent was much thicker than Raven's, he had slight trouble understanding her words which were chopped and forced out, "has your sister come by?"

Obviously, the young girl didn't like this response as she glared at him. And Maul saw the similarities, though the girl had no hair, the round facial structure was the same. They had the same brown eyes and small lips that turned white when pressed together. Her tanned skin was the same, but stretched over bone, even Maul was afraid to break her by any slight touch he might give her.

"Jie jie," she stated simply, "not come in four months."

"How can your sister speak two different languages, yet you can't," Maul asked curiously.

"Jie jie grew around both," Lauren stated simply, "I grew around native tongue, Mominkese."

Nodding his understanding, Maul heard movement behind the door and grew wary. Whoever it was left, and so he asked, "Where are your parents?"

Maul probed her mind, and since she wasn't trained with the Force she barely noticed – though she shook her head as though given a slight headache. Maul noticed that the younger girl was not hating or annoyed by his company, actually grateful. Apparently all she usually did all day was color, watch television, or sleep. Lauren was happy to have someone to talk to, even if she was slightly wary of his odd presence.

"Where's jie jie," Lauren asked.

Determing that "jie jie" meant older sister, Maul said, "she won't return to you."

Her head cocked to the side, and Maul had an image of a shaven puppy, "have you taken her?"

There was no fear in her voice, simply curiosity, "No. She's with us willingly."

It was a lie, but Lauren didn't need to know that. Her brow bone arched up slightly in further questioning. She had dark, deep bruises underneath her brown eyes that he just seemed to notice, but her face was kind; and for a moment Maul felt the Force around her. It was vibrant and accepting, she didn't blame anyone for the pain she had to endure, Lauren simply accepted it. He felt that she was a fighter.

Much like her sister.

_Slap. Silence. Slap. Silence. Slap. Silence._

"_Was that forty...or fifty?"_

_Darth Sidious brought back the whip again and then cracked it against the tan back before him. Finally, the silence was broken as she let out a roar of pain and crumbled to the ground. But not once did she turn the fault on Darth Sidious, she continued to focus on her mistake. The mistake that was now causing her pain, her knees could no longer support her and she hit the cement floor hard when she tried to get back up. Maul turned his yellow gaze onto his Master as anger rippled through the Force, Sidious was angry at the Human's weakness._

"_Get up," Sidious roared and hit her with the whip again, this angered Maul. Darth Sidious knew the number of times that he had hit her, this was for his own pleasure now. And that was wrong. But Maul held his tongue and chose instead to glare as his Master continued to put his apprentice through more pain than necessary._

_Since when did she become his apprentice? She was always "the human" or "the annoyance" or "their apprentice". Now she was his?_

"_A bond as formed," Maul cursed himself for not putting up his shields around his Master, he was so distracted and was only brought back to the present when Sidious spoke on his thoughts, "a bond much stronger than ours. And for that, you shall deliver the last ten strokes. Get up, you filth!"_

_Raven got up, all of this because she revealed her pain during a training exercise. She had twisted her ankle and cried out in her pain, Maul had dragged her down here where she was now punished. Raven was on her knees again, hands on the rail in front of her, and her back to Maul. Raven could feel his emotions, there wasn't regret or sorrow for inflicting the pain; but there was…protectiveness?_

_Slash._

_That very night, Maul had snuck down to where she had been tied and picked her up – careful of her back. He then returned her to her room and put her on the mattress, face down. Raven didn't make a sound, but her guard was up – unsure how to react of the gentleness he was suddenly showing. He praised her slightly on being cautious and on guard before leaving her side and grabbing the first aid kit, he then returned and started cleaning her back. When he pressed a clock with antibiotics on it, she tried to hide her hiss of pain as best as possible, he didn't miss it. He ignored it though, and cleaned her back as gentle as she could. Only one name came to her thoughts, though, and her sister's face followed._

_Lauren._

"You hide," Lauren suddenly hissed, Maul eyed her carefully and then heard someone coming. He slipped into the supplies closet and cloaked himself with the Force.

(( From here down _different language _))

"Raven?"

"Mei-mei," Raven grinned and ran to her sister's side, Raven continued to speak in their native tongue, "_I'm so sorry, I've been…busy_."

"_It's not a problem_," Lauren responded, happy to speak in her normal tongue, "_but where have you been?"_

"_I'm sorry to say that I cannot tell you, and that I only have a couple of hours_," Raven's brown eyes were downcast as she took a seat in one of the hospital chairs and took her sister's skellington like hand, "_You look just as bad as a Mythosaurs_ (1)."

The younger sister rolled her eyes as Raven tried to make the conversation light, "_Yes, I know. Your boss came by, told me that you disappeared!_ Jie-jie, where have you been?"

Raven pressed her thin lips together, "_I brought you some of my bone marrow, just in case you need it. I have no way of communicating with you where I'm staying-"_

"_Which is where_," Lauren demanded, snatching her hand away – Raven feared that the wrist would break if she held on tighter, so allowed her sister to have her hand away, "_you can't keep me in the dark like this! I love you._"

"_I love you too_," Raven said, "_and it's for your own good that you do not know. If…someone finds out that I was here, they will hurt you…use you against me_."

Lauren's eyes became cold as she said, "I'm dieing."

It was silent for a long time; Raven then stood and started pacing the room, before resuming the pose she usually stood in. Feet apart, hands fisted and on her hips. Lauren could tell that her sister wasn't happy with this, but not happy with what; Lauren's inability to fight off the cancer? Or…

"Is it because of me?"

Her voice was void of emotion, and Lauren was afraid that she had suddenly turned into a droid, "No-"

"Don't lie to me," she suddenly snapped, and spun around – slamming her fist on the tray at the end of the bed, "it's because I'm the only match for you and your bone marrow on this fucking side of the planet!"

"Please don't," Lauren whimpered, "don't do this to yourself. I've gone through everything."

"What do you mean everything," Raven asked, trying to calm down.

"Denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and now I accept fate-"

Raven scoffed at her words, "accept fate, you have to keep fighting!"

"_I have fought_," Lauren yelled, as tears fell, lip trembling as she suddenly put all her anger towards her sister – Raven had never felt such rage from her, "_every day I'm alive I felt as though I had won! But guess what? The cancer was just mocking me – killing me slowly, it's won Raven!_ …It won."

"How long do you have," Raven asked, not letting up on her anger either as she started pacing again – she looked like a caged animal, pacing her exit.

"Six."

"Years," Raven questioned.

"Months-"

"Blast it," she roared, and for the first time in a long time – Raven fully lost control. Everything shook in the room, except for Lauren. The pictures she made scattered in an invisible hurricane and the glass of water on the tray burst at the pressure of the Force around it, throwing glass and water around the area. Lauren sat frozen in fear, not too sure what was going on with her sister.

- ? -

Maul feared that he would have to intervene to keep their presence a secret from the rest of the hospital, and let his own presence be known to the young apprentice. As suddenly as it came, it was gone. Everything slowly stopped shaking and everything eased back into place as though going through some lazy familiar motion. Raven turned away from her sister; sighing heavily she headed for the door.

"I will be back for you," he heard Raven say, "before you die, I will be here for you."

Maul watched her leave, ready to come out of hiding, but Lauren suddenly yelled, "No…don't leave!"

He watched as the sick girl pulled her feet to the edge of the bed, and that's when he saw that her legs were just like tooth picks. They were just bone, no muscle or fat; it sickened him. Maul watched her stumble the moment she tried to put her weight on her body and crumbled to the floor. But Raven was gone, and he felt the girl feel alone and sad.

"Jie-jie," she cried out, "don't leave me again!"

"I told you," Maul whispered, picking up the ill child, "she would not return to you."

"Please let her go, me instead," she cried, grabbing his hand – not paying attention to the sharp nails or the odd coloring, "please! I give you anything!"

Maul said harshly, "your life is unimportant to me, you're already dead."

Lauren felt as though she had been slapped as the visitor waved his hand before her eyes, "you shall forget our meeting together. Just remember your sisters."

"I just remember meeting my sister," she said in a monotone."

"Sleep," Maul instructed and watched as the young child looked as though she would fight at first, but then slumped in her bed, and drifted to sleep.

**Please review! I'm almost done fixing up everything and hopefully we can get the show on the road soon :) REVIEW!**

**1. Mythosaur looks like a dinosaur and has no skin, just the skeletal structure. Raven was implying that she looked paler and bony.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I – I love you like a love song, babee :) Song's stuck in my head – I hate Selena Gomez, but that song is really catchy! Anyways:**

**I wasn't going to revise this chapter, but then I saw some minor typing errors and I felt that I could go back and add some more so this will probably be my editing process after I revise chapter nine:**

**Type…reread…fix and edit…post. I've posted some stuff before, and usually I'm happy with the chapter and I'll just post it immediately, but I've learned a valuable lesson in "rough draft" and rereading your own material. Because it makes a lot of sense when you're typing, but when you go back and reread it, you realize that it's kind of scrambled :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

Darth Sidious was surprised when his second apprentice returned, stating that the mission had been completed. Though, she did admit, that she was spotted by both Jedi and with no saber, she failed in killing either. Sidious simply stated that she would pay for her failure later, and probed her mind as she agreed.

Her mental shields that held were very strong, stronger than even Maul's. Darth Sidious was certain that if he were to take them down then she would be seriously injured mentally – and he didn't want to risk injuring an apprentice that was slowly starting to surpass his first.

Darth Sidious knew he wouldn't though; her alliance wasn't in him – but in Maul. She followed his every move and order without fail, Raven knew every move that he usually made, neither could surprise the other. The bond between both of them was very strong, too. Stronger than even the bond formed between him and Maul, this slightly infuriated him that she was slowly surpassing both, yet she was still confused.

Often Raven manipulated the Light of the Force by accident, she didn't allow her emotions to blind her or control her actions; which was exactly what the Sith did. She would admit she had a harder time manipulating the Dark side than she did the Light, which would usually be followed by a beating, but she still couldn't stop herself from stepping back from the situation, controlling herself and then going into action. It was okay though, she was apart of a second agenda, one that not even Maul knew about.

"Your apprentice has proven herself greatly, Darth Maul, you must be very proud," Darth Sidious said as the younger apprentice left his chamber – going to shower and probably sleep once more, "do you believe she is ready for the Ultimate Test?"

"She has proven her loyalty to me," Darth Maul said, carefully choosing his words, "and she has grown with the Force very much."

Darth Sidious sneered, "that does not answer my question – Maul!"

"Yes, I believe she is."

- ? -

"Elizabeth," Obi Wan called out, seeing the female running once more. She still wore the gray long sleeved shirt underneath a loose fitting shirt to hide her feminine figure. At seeing the baggy clothes on her, Obi Wan was suddenly aware of how boyish and young she looked…just like the assassin.

Pushing those thoughts out from he tried calling her name once more, moving towards her. To be honest, the young padawan wasn't too sure why he continued to follow the raven-haired beauty, he told his Master about Elizabeth and Qui-Gon feared that Kenobi was growing attached. But when Obi Wan assured his Master that he was just worried hat the girl was in trouble, Qui-Gon knew that his young apprentice simply had a kind heart.

Often Qui-Gon asked his padawan about the "trouble" his new friend may be in, but Obi Wan would never be able to answer him, because he barely knew the answers himself!

"Elizabeth," he called out again, but she continued running.

That's when he realized that she wasn't recognizing her name; she hadn't given him her real name! This angered him for some reason, he ran to catch up with her. And when he did, he yanked her into the alley way, he turned to demand a response but instead dodged two hands clasped together that were aiming for his head! She went for a punch, which he easily blocked with his forearm, he was sure he would have a bruise where her fist connected with his arm. "Elizabeth" didn't stop her assault though, not knowing who had yanked her into the alley, she kicked him in his stomach, sending him stumbling and falling. Obi Wan couldn't help but find how creepy it was that she was as she jumped on top of him and readied her fist to give an ending blow.

Recognition passed through brown orbs and she quickly helped hi up. Obi Wan had learned a valuable lesson, never sneak up on "Elizabeth" – but he was flustered that he had been beaten. By a girl, no less!

Instead, he decided that he needed to address her lie, "You lied to me! Your name's not Elizabeth, I knew that was too much of a modern name…"

The teenager scoffed and crossed her arms; "I thought I made myself clear? Stay away from me."

"Why," demanded obi Wan, "you obviously need help, why won't you let me?"

"Because it is not needed," she barked back harshly, "we all have our loyalties. Yours is to your Master, no?"

"Yes-"

"Mine is to my own," she said, "I have no reason to leave my Master…" it was silent for awhile, and the female sighed, "look, I'm sorry I lied to you. But my Master wants me to stay hidden, he fears that I could get hurt if we were revealed."

"Hurt by who," asked Obi Wan.

Scoffing, she asked, "Do you ever question your Master?"

"No," Obi Wan saw where she was going and sighed, "can't we at least stay friends?"

She eyed him, "only if you keep your curiosity to a minimum."

Obi Wan sighed, "Fine. But only if you tell me your real name."

Sticking out her hand, Obi Wan took it and she grinned, "Name's Raven."

- ? -

From then on, Raven and Obi Wan became closer and closer. The two chattering in the shadows, something that Obi Wan found peculiar, or going over to a diner where Dex would serve them free smoothies. The two would always question what the cook had concocted that time, he would just mutter something in a language that neither Obi Wan or Raven understood and would try out the weird drink. Sometimes Raven would be at the diner and she would be alone, or Obi Wan would show and she wouldn't. When the two met again, they would simply state that they had a previous engagement that day. Neither questioned what the other one did, but this time Raven had caught wind of her going through her Test that weekend.

"I might be gone for a while," Raven stated simply, Obi Wan noticed that she only moved the straw around in her concoction, he wasn't sure if it was because she didn't like it or if she was nervous about her being gone.

"Is this a good gone," he asked as he sipped his own, he was sure that it wasn't her being nervous, that she definitely didn't like it: it was disgusting.

Shrugging, Raven said, "It's a test."

"Well I wish you luck," Obi Wan said, knowing that she wanted the conversation to change, he asked, "may I ask you a personal question?"

"We said none," and he watched her steel herself.

"Nothing like that," he assured her, and Raven gestured for him to continue, "what ethnicity are you? You have a very thick accent."

A tan flushed her cheeks as she said, "I didn't know I had one, my sister tells me I sound like I've never spoken our language before."

"You have a sister," Obi Wan asked, curiously.

Steeling herself, Obi Wan watched as she stood up to leave, "I have to go."

Obi Wan was caught by surprise, usually only when he tried to pry into her mind or talk about her Master did she leave, "Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Eyeing him warily, she sat and apologized, "If you couldn't tell, I'm a very private person."

"You don't say," Obi Wan smirked, "you never told me your ethnicity."

"Ever heard of the Mominks?"

Obi Wan frowned as he thought, "Heard of, yes. Remember, no."

"Wouldn't surprise me, we're quite boring and old fashioned," Raven said with a lazy shrug as she looked out the window, "woman are to be beautiful, not be in a repair shop working on speeders," Obi Wan noted how she said it with distaste, "dressed nicely every day. And at he age of fifteen we're betrothed to someone."

"Doesn't sound so terrible," Obi Wan said.

Scoffing, Raven glared at him, "Sure, not for the guy. They get to do whatever you want, but have a father that loves you so much that he wants you to be whatever you want to be, teaches you about engine repair, takes you out fishing…and then your mother never approves of you. 'Too scared from playing rough, too callused from hard work,' she would always yell, 'but at least her wide hips will produce a big family.'"

Obi Wan felt a bit sad for her, a mother that didn't accept her daughter for who she wanted to be, "So, you were a mechanic?"

"Used to be," her eyes brightened, "best you could come around in the Alderaan System."

Smiling, Obi Wan couldn't remember a time she seemed so energetic in her skills, "I doubt you were that good."

Scoffing at him, she said, "let's see you put together an engine in less than an hour, shall we?"

"Less than an hour," Obi Wan echoed, now thoroughly impressed, "your father must've been very impressed."

A sad smile came to her lips, as her eyes wandered to the clock, "Oh blast it! Sorry, Obi, I got to go!"

He waved to her through the glass as she ran down the sidewalk, headed towards "where she lived". Obi Wan was starting to find his new friend very odd; she talked about her parents as though she was separated, and as though she was with them for a long time. It seemed as though she wasn't taken away from her parents as a youngling like most Jedi were.

Raven was always guarded too, which was odd for a Jedi. He wasn't saying that all Jedi were optimistic people, but they definitely didn't have their guard up all the time. Any loud noise and she would tense and scan the area, as though she were looking for someone to come after her. And even when they sat together, she seemed to always glance outside the window and keep an eye out for someone or something. But what or who? Obi Wan was curious, he naturally was and his new friend wasn't helping any by the deal.

But he didn't want to loose Raven.

Qui-Gon had mentioned to him that attachment was dangerous and against the Code, but Obi Wan was quickly becoming found of Raven. When she smiled and laughed, he was happy too. When she was guarded or cautious, he felt on edge and anxious as to what she was doing, or what was making her that way – usually it was he and his curiosity. Even when she was upset at the rare times that she allowed herself to show the anger, he felt it too and wanted to get rid of whatever was making her this way.

Obi Wan feared that he was growing more than attached to his friend, and he wasn't naïve. He knew what usually led from friendship in a normal person's life, but Obi Wan knew that he couldn't and shouldn't feel that way towards her.

Obi Wan was falling in love.

**Okay another chapter done! I MAY NOT revise chapter 9 though, I felt that it was really my "master piece" through all the crap that I typed. Now I feel like maybe it all meets that same standards and expectations. **

**But I didn't think I was going to revise this chapter either, until I reread it and found some minor typing errors, and I decided to add a little bit more here and there. So, I'll reread it and see how it is. I hope that by Friday/Saturday I'll be posting an entirely new chapter and continuing on with the story. Thanks for the support – though most don't review! I do see you guys though; I constantly check my "story traffic" so hopefully you guys will START REVIEWING! Even if it's just ":)" I'll be happy, I really will.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chapter is done :) If I have time AFTER I do my homework, I'll work on the next one, if I don't then don't expect an update until either the week or weekend! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

The planet was hot. Not a nice summers hot with a soft breeze to cool you – no hot. To the point where Raven really thought she was going to die from the heat. No matter how much she sat still underneath shade or ran water over her face, there was always a light sheen of sweat covering her body. At least she was no longer out in the desert, but now in the dense tropical forest that provided a lot more shade.

Raven had no clue which planet she was on, when she got back she was jumped from behind and blind folded. She tried to struggle still, but the same person bound her and threw her in a ship, the only reason why she knew what she had been thrown in, was because she heard the sound of the engine roaring to life and going through space.

After that Maul had dumped her into orange sand that was just as hot as the atmosphere and said, "I'll be back for you – unless you're dead."

He didn't even unbind her, just dumped her saber by her head and left her there to get out of her bounds herself. And by the sounds of the engine booming through the atmosphere, she knew that he had left here on this planet that she had absolutely no clue about.

Raven had decided to take refuge in the shelter of the tropical forest, but even with the shade from the trees – Raven was hot. She only used her tunic for shelter during nights that would still be too warm, she hardly slept at how uncomfortable she was, most nights she would just meditate to somehow keep her strength and energy up for the next day. During the day, she ran – which just made her more hot! Assassins were everywhere, looking for her, at first she had stayed in the desert. But there were tiny creatures that were poisonous that made would try and find refuge in her boots or tunic when she slept. There was more shelter in the forest, but angry carnivores replaced the poisonous creatures.

A roar let the presence of a nexu known. Raven sighed and slowly turned and stared right into the four-eyed monster. It's mouthful of teeth were bared in a show of dominance and challenge to the Sith apprentice who suddenly realized how exposed she was with her tunic tied around her waist so that only her wrap covered her torso, and her thin leggings and boots. The creatures tail whipped back and forth before it buried it's claws into the earth, ready to pounce.

When the creature pounced, Raven did not hesitate to ignite her saber and cut off the nexu's head, but the claws of the animal buried themselves deep inside of her back. Raven tried to contain her yell of pain as she dropped one knee to the forest floor. The last thing she needed to do was alert any Assassins to her.

Raven couldn't reach her back so sufficed in simply tearing off part of her tunic and adding to he already thin material of the top in some attempt to ease her pain and stop the bleeding of the four claw marks across her back.

As the day wore on, it only seemed to get hotter and Raven feared as she drank from a small water fall, that the heat would cook her or she'd become dehydrated if she didn't find a better water source.

"There she is," Raven heard a metallic voice say, she spun around from her perch next to the running water and immediately ran for the cover of foliage once more. When she heard the sound of plasma fire, she took out her light saber and deflected the attack from over her back, but not once did she stop her long strides. As she got them out of her sights, but not far away enough to relax she threw a rock ahead of her and threw herself into the tree.

Two assassins kept running; but where was the third…

"Gotcha," someone suddenly roared and Raven fell to the moss covered earth once more and ignited her saber and shoved whoever was on her back – off. She spun and deflected two blaster attacks and then cut his weapon in half, he looked unnerved by the predicament but didn't have too long to ponder on it because Raven then cut him in half down his body. She sighed as she put away her saber, looking at the remains of the droid at her feet.

"I think I heard something over here," Raven hopped back into the trees and waited to see what happen. She begged in her mind that the droids wouldn't look up in their search, she found out long ago that the best way to get away from the assassin droids was to simply hide. Because they would always communicate others with their coordinates the moment they found her, leaving her always fighting off more than she could handle herself.

She watched the two remaining droids scan the area and then head deeper into the forest, alert and on the look out for the teenager. Raven sighed when she was sure they were completely gone and dropped back down to the earth and went the exact opposite the droids had ran off to.

- ? -

Night finally fell and Raven quickly climbed high into the tall trees and found a good spot to rest for the night. She bent the branches to make cover for her so that she could sleep, last night an Assassin had found her and Raven hoped that there wouldn't be a repeat. It was still hot as ever but Raven tried to sit still – her mother used to tell her that. She wasn't too sure though if that was just to get her to stop complaining and squirming around when she got hot.

Raven remembered hot nights like these, her and Lauren would crawl up on the roof and let whatever breeze decided to exist waft over them and cool them. Their parents would be so mad when they found them, which would then just make them break into another shouting match. Yelling about how her mother was too strict with them, and then how their father never spent time with Lauren but too much time with Raven. She sighed at the memories of all the fights, the yelling, and the screaming.

The movement of foliage below her made Raven tense, she rolled onto her stomach and crept towards the edge of her perch to see at least half a dozen assassin droids making their way up to her. Scowling, Raven knew that though she had the higher ground but knew that she could only take on three, four at best and Raven didn't want to see how badly she would do against six! Nervously, she grabbed whatever she needed and could quickly, and then looked around for an escape. Deciding that her only option was to climb higher, she did so. Looking to the next tree, she concentrated on the Force and made the jump before weaving her way through the next tree and continuing onto the next.

No matter how hard Raven tried weaving and getting away from the droids, they were hot on her tail, not wanting to give up on their objective: her. Raven knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to turn around and fight, which would then lead to more droids coming. Igniting her white saber, Raven turned and charged the first assassin that had fallen the same time she had.

- ? -

Obi-Wan calmly walked down the street, trying to remember his Jedi training. The hot planet of Etti IV was killing the young padawan, but at least they wouldn't be on the planet much longer. Master Qui-Gon Jinn and he were there to resupply a medical center on the planet and would leave first thing in the morning. The two were at a meeting for the last formalities of their mission, when Qui-Gon noticed his young padawan nodding off with boredom; he gave the young one permission to return to their small quarters and get some rest.

"Can't wait to be off this planet," he sighed, he watched as the local children squealed loudly and ran through the streets, "how can they stand it? It's as hot as- oof!"

He looked up into dark brown eyes; the almond shaped eyes were small and slightly slanted up with a thick lining of eyeliner that just seemed to make them more hypnotizing and mysterious. Obi-Wan's vision seemed to finally focus on the round face of the person and small thin lips, but what gave her away was the raven dark hair: Raven.

"You," Obi-Wan cried out, his head pounding from the fall.

"Obi- what are you doing here," Raven barked, and then looked around, she sat up and straddled his waist, "what's with the village?"

"Get off-" Obi-Wan started to yell, but was cut off by a metallic voice.

"There she is!"

She was up in an instant, she grabbed Obi-Wan's upper arm and hoisted up the Jedi and ran for it – the assassin droids quick on their heels. Obi-Wan allowed the dark haired female to drag him through streets, trying to figure out what she was doing on the planet, and why she was being chased? He was brought back from his thoughts as she yanked him into an alley and pushed him against a wall and held her breath, he felt her feel out with the Force as the assassins ran past them. At first she didn't move, and Obi-Wan blushed because to anyone else, they probably looked like lovers.

Raven suddenly let out a sigh and pressed herself against the wall beside him, she tried to hide her pain but Obi-Wan saw through her façade and eyed her bruises and burns.

"Who knew there was a village, right here," Raven said nonchalantly, "come here often?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at her attitude, "you're hurt! What are you doing out here?"

Eyeing him carefully, Obi-Wan watched her thin lips disappear as she pursed them together, she then finally said, "Mission."

"A mission," he echoed as he bent down and looked at one of her injuries on her arm, she whimpered as he pressed on the burn gently, he glared, "where's your Master?"

"It's-"

"Hands up, drop your sabers," they were suddenly barked at.

The two were up on their feet and whirled around to see that they were completely surrounded by assassin droids. Eyeing each one, Obi-Wan watched as Raven ignited her white light saber, was she crazy? Obi-Wan was confused, but saw determination in her eyes as she slowly turned, looking for a weakness in the form that they put themselves in.

"Drop your saber," Obi-Wan reasoned, "There's no way we can take on twelve by ourselves!"

"I'm not being taken alive!"

Obi-Wan sighed, and then ignited his own blue saber and pressed his back to her's. He felt her tense in preparation to attack and waited for the clench of her ankles for when she charged. There! He charged forward the same moment she did and hit the first assassin, but it jumped back and out of the way. He blocked a shot from the one on his left and heard something sizzle behind him. He looked in his peripheral to see that she had already taken out the one she charged. She whipped around and tried to aim the shots back at the assassin with difficulty.

"Look out," she suddenly yelled, jumped over him and sliced an assassin droid right in half, Obi-Wan felt metal on his chin and realized that the assassin had used his distraction and was ready to blow his brains out.

The two went back to back once more, sabers at the ready as they eyed the other eight assassin droids still alive, "why am I always saving your ass?"

"Hey, fights not over yet," Obi-Wan grunted, not liking to be bested.

He heard her scoff, "let's see here, I saved you from being hit by a speeder, just saved your brain from being splattered all over the dirt-"

"Can we just get this over with," Obi-Wan snapped as he charged once more, he sent a kick to a droid and ignited the pain in his calf from where he had hit the metal. He used the Force to use a metal trash bin and hit the assassin over the head with it, successfully tearing off the metal head from it's body, he then cut the body in half and watched it fall to the dirt.

His back hit something: Raven. She suddenly took his elbow and swung him around, surprising the other droid and Obi-Wan successfully knocked him down. Raven then stabbed him through the chest while Obi-Wan covered her and blocked the fire that rained down on them.

"We're tiring," we should run," Obi-Wan said as they found themselves back to back once more, blocking fire.

"No," Raven said with determination.

"Your stubbornness will be the fall of you," Obi-Wan said, she was trembling and the Jedi couldn't help but look her over. She was only in her wrap, she had two burns across her stomach, her right arm looked limp, making her look awkward holding her saber in her left hand. Her breaths came out in pants and she looked paler than usually, possibly from dehydration and hunger. Her legs trembled to keep her up, threatening to buckle underneath her already thin weight. Obi-Wan felt tired and exhausted just looking at her.

"What are you doing," Raven yelled in alarm as Obi-Wan suddenly hoisted her up in a fireman carry and booked it, the assassins quickly charged as the Jedi fled. He ran through the alley, blocking any blaster fire with his saber as Raven wiggled in his grasp, trying to get down. Obi-Wan hid around a corner and watched the assassins run by him, he then entered the house that him and his Master were staying in on their mission.

"What are you doing," she demanded again as he headed towards the refresher.

"You smell as bad as a Jabba's breath," Obi-Wan remarked with a smirk, "take a shower, if you need anything, yell for me."

- ? -

Raven debated just crawling out the window and running away, but a shower sounded too good to pass up. She quickly discarded her clothes and jumped into the jet of the shower. The shower was so pleasing; it soothed her bruises and her sore muscles into a relaxed state. She was so caught up in the relaxation of the shower that she didn't think about what to wear until after she was done getting the jungle grime off her body and hair – she didn't want to return to her sweaty and dirty tunic. She turned off the shower and was ready to yell for Obi-Wan when she saw a pair of brown leggings and tunic and her wrap. Touching the black fabric of her tunic, she found that it was no longer grimy or sweaty; he must've run it through a disinfectant.

Eagerly putting on the clothes she jumped up and down as she yanked on her boots. As she stumbled out of the refresher, she was hit with the smell of something either decaying or being mutilated in the smelliest way possible. She winced and entered the kitchenette, cautiously reaching for her saber.

"Calm down, would you," Obi-Wan said when he spotted her, "its just food!"

"Did you poison it," Raven questioned as she cautiously took the bowl from the Jedi and sniffed its contents, she winced at the smell.

"Why so cautious," he asked as he sat across from her with water, he gave her some, "never had someone cook for you?"

"No."

This caught him by surprise as he gave a slight smirk, "well my Master is yet to tell me that I can't."

Sipping at the soup, she made a face but forced it down, "does he not have taste buds?"

"Actually, this explains why he always makes himself something else…I just always thought he had a huge appetite," Obi-Wan said.

Scowling, Raven snatched the bowl before his mouth could suffer the same fate as hers' from the nasty soup. She went over to the big pot and scrunched her nose with obvious displeasure; she dumped everything into the sink and even washed the sink in some sort of way to get rid of the nasty stench from Obi-Wan's soup. She moved around the kitchenette as though she had been there her entire life, the smell of warm, delicious food filled the kitchen quickly. And Obi-Wan realized how hungry he really was as she finished making what she was making and made two generous servings of the soup into separate bowls and handed him one before taking her seat once more.

Raven dug in eagerly, the entire time aware of the pair of gray-blue eyes on her; she didn't even wait to see what his verdict was, obviously confident in her cooking skills. She ate as though this was her first real meal in weeks and he noticed, the wrap didn't hide much of her very thinner figure. She drank the water too, as though it was the greatest thing ever.

"Where is your Master," Obi-Wan finally asked, unable to believe a Master would leave his padawan in such a state.

"You know, for someone who had been saved twice, you're not very generous," she quipped.

Obi-Wan scowled, "I let you into my home, gave you food-"

"That could've killed me," she said with a grin.

"-And a shower!"

A smirk crossed her lips as she said, "Which is payment for me saving your life…once."

"I would think we were even," Obi-Wan grinned.

"Obi-Wan, I'm home," Qui-Gon suddenly called, he watched as Raven was suddenly up and one.

Obi-Wan chased after her, "Wait, where are you going? We can help you!"

"I don't need help, Obi," she scowled as she wrenched open the window, the hot air seemed stale as it wafted in lazily, she climbed onto the ledge and was about to jump out, the young padawan watched her go. As he watched her run off, Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling that whatever she was doing was dangerous, and found himself hating her Master for leaving her alone, why would a Master abandon his padawan? And furthermore, why were Assassin droids on the peaceful planet of Etti IV? And what would the Jedi have to do with them?

All these questions didn't add up, and Obi-Wan found it frustrating that he couldn't find any answers to even one. She was too mysterious and secretive.

"Obi-Wan, there you are," Qui-Gon scowled as he entered his padawan's room, "did you make the soup it smells great!"

"What's that supposed to mean," Obi-Wan asked with a pout, "you never questioned what I made before!"

Qui-Gon smiled at his padawan, "was someone here?"

"No," Kenobi was surprised by how easily he could lie, but kept a mental shield up so that his Master wouldn't see that he had lied. His Master looked suspicious, but didn't question him any further.

**Okay, please review. This story is coming to a quick end, just a couple more chapters and then the Final Countdown! Haha, see what I did there? REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay about Obi-Wan's name, I don't understand why the "-" did not appear between his name for the first chapters, but I don't plan on going back and fixing it – I'm WAY to lazy to do ALL that! Haha So I've been typing it as "Obi-Wan" and for whatever reason Chapter 9 came out correctly so just deal! **

**Please review! I don't want to have to put up a "deleting" notice again :p**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas!**

**COMMENT IF YOU SECRETELY WANT TO GO AND SEE STAR WARS IN 3D! **

Obi-Wan rubbed his chin as he sat back down at the table, Qui-Gon was very cautious about the soup before finally tasting it; he had a surprised expression, as he tasted something wonderful. Obi-Wan was a terrible cook, Qui-Gon would always dump little by little down the sink or into the flower pot, which he would have to get rid of the next day and replace – it was tearing him apart in credits. Did his young padawan spontaneously learn to cook?

Qui-Gon Jinn was much smarter than that.

"Who was here," Qui-Gon asked.

Obi-Wan jumped slightly at being brought from his thoughts, "I told you, no one."

"I don't like being lied to Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, "there's clothes in the disinfectant, the refresher has been used – and judging by your dry hair, it wasn't you. And the soup is actually good."

"What's that supposed to mean," Obi-Wan Kenobi pouted.

Qui-Gon sighed, "I'm sorry to say that I have lied to you, my young padawan. You can't cook. There, I've told you the truth, now you tell me."

Obi-Wan frowned at that, "you remember my friend that I mentioned, Raven?"

"She was here," Qui-Gon questioned, "what was she doing out so far out here?"

"That's what I wanted to know," Obi-Wan scoffed, "I guess her and her Master are here on a mission too."

Qui-Gon furrowed his brows, "Obi-Wan, no one else is stationed here. It's just us."

- ? -

Raven looked up tiredly, her feet sinking into the hot, orange grainy sand as she walked. She had been chased out of the jungle, and hated the heat that beat down on her relentlessly. The only cover she had was Obi-Wan's tunic that he had given her a couple weeks back. Her thoughts distracted her enough so that she didn't notice the dip, her foot sunk further than she anticipated and she tumbled down the hill.

Lying there for a moment, she finally pushed herself up and shook off the sand that had covered her in her fall. She scanned the area carefully and her eyes landed on a black figure – a mirage? No, she felt through the Force and was met with familiar feeling of her Master, Maul. It was sinister and dark; usually there was protectiveness that let Raven know that her Master truly did care for her, but at the moment there was none, something was different…off balance.

Stumbling to her feet she made her way to the opened area where he stood, waiting; but for what? She probed lightly, cautiously and finally picked it up; he was preparing for a fight; but for whom?

Raven had an idea, but didn't want to dwell on the idea.

"Darth Sidious only has use for one apprentice," Maul spoke in his smooth voice that seemed to somehow lazily carry through the thick heat and reach Raven, he dropped his robe and ignited one side of his saber, "which means one of us is not leaving this planet alive."

Raven didn't have much time to dwell on his words, or even comprehend them because he quickly charged her; she stumbled back and ignited her saber as they crashed weapons. As the two held against each other, testing each other's strength; she took in her Master's state. He was healthy, strong where as her body was exhausted from running the entire time. She was weak, and even she could see the outcome of this battle!

Her right shoulder twitched in pain and she knew that it would give out in just a matter of moments so quickly used the Force to shove her Master back and switch her weapon to her left hand. It felt awkward, but it would have to do if she had any chance of surviving.

Numbly she went through the familiar motions as she fought her Master; looking for an opening in his defenses and looking for the right moment to switch from offensive to defensive. He suddenly spun and kicked her, Raven stumbled and tried to avoid leaving an opening in her defenses but he saw one and burnt her skin across her abdomen so that she crumbled.

He stood over her, "I'm going to make you suffer."

Glaring, Raven shot up and charged this time; her strikes were all precise in all of his openings, but she moved a lot slower than she usually did. This gave Maul ample amount of time to block her attacks and to give an attack himself. She was growing frustrated at her own weakness, but she kept going – determined not to slow but Maul could tell that she was tiring.

Realizing this, Raven decided she needed to get an advantage. She suddenly kicked his saber out of his hand and went for an attack of her own but he ducked out of the way and put his hand up to use the Force. She grunted and struggled to keep her hold on her saber before he yanked it away. Raven feeling she had no other way, she pounced on him; he wasn't anticipating such an attack and stumbled with the weight – though very light, and the two pummeled to the orange sand beneath them. Maul threw a punch, and Raven used her forearm to block the attack and then kneed him in the stomach, he grunted as he fell off of her. She rolled onto her stomach and called upon her weapon with the Force, Maul did the same; both were ignited and Raven turned onto her back just in time to defend herself from Maul's attack.

Both sabers slowly eased towards her and she grunted in effort as it sizzled near her skin and crackled in a silent threat. Raven knew that strength alone wasn't going to help her, Maul watched as her eyes turned black and she put up a barrier between her and his weapon, once his weapon hit the black barrier, it bounced off; giving him no other alternative but to get up so he didn't get burned by his own weapon. She flipped herself up and ducked as he charged once more.

He struck once more, expecting her block, leaving her weak right shoulder open. He grabbed the muscle, and he watched her eyes widen at her mistake as he forcefully twisted it; the cry of pain couldn't be held in as she stumbled back, her right hand now limp. He burnt her cheek and she fell to the dirt once more.

"I'll kill your sister when I'm done with you, save her the misery," Raven froze, he knew about Lauren? "Of course I know-" he paused to cut her leg, she cried out in pain, "I know about you going to see her. You're lucky, Lord Sidious doesn't know – he would manipulate you with her! With your foolish pathetic love for her; don't worry, me killing her will be an act of mercy-"

"NO!"

She charged; her movements were a flurry of energy that Raven didn't even know she had; but Maul, being the Master, knew her too well. Knew every trick that she would try, knew every step that she took in a mirror image of his own, every muscle that tensed in her body; Maul knew what moves she would make.

Maul shoved her back and tripped her, giving him the higher ground once more. Before she could defend herself, Maul stepped on her wrist so that she glared down at the point of his red saber and then returned her gaze back up to him. Maul couldn't help but a feel a bit of pride for his apprentice, even when faced with death she still didn't reveal any emotion to him.

"I guess the best apprentice won," he grinned and reached down grab her saber from her hand.

In one final moment of defiance, Maul watched as she suddenly latched onto his hand. He was reminded of his act of defiance when Sidious sent him through the Ultimate Test. The same anger and rage burned in her eyes as she clamped her pathetic teeth into his hand, but it was enough to cause a little blood to erupt from his red and black tattooed flesh. She then released as Maul started laughing.

Alike they were in so many ways, and different all the same. He was truly proud of his apprentice, and knew that if she did ever kill him to be a Sith Lord – somewhere beneath all the hate and anger, he knew he would be proud to have raised such a fine Dark Lord.

"What's so funny," she growled, Raven didn't like to be laughed at, who did?

"Darth Sidious still wants us both, young one," Darth Maul explained, "You have passed the Ultimate Test. You shall now go by, Darth Serim, Dark Lord of the Sith."

- ? -

For a while Obi-Wan was concerned that Raven never got off Etti IV and was ready to go back and fetch his friend, he had decided that if she wasn't back by the end of that week he would return at all costs. But it was a fateful Friday when Raven entered Dexter's café from her usual morning jog, she slid into her seat easily and gave him a soft smile as Dex set two drinks in front of them.

"Raven, where have you been," Dexter said with a grin, "Obi-Wan's been moping around here, haven't seen ya in months!"

"It was just one," corrected Raven with a grin, "and I was off planet."

Her tone told Dex that she didn't wish to say anymore, and he understood, so the Besalisk patted her back and said, "good to see ya again."

"You too, Dex," Raven called out to the cook and sniffed her drink cautiously, "well it doesn't smell terrible."

"Where have you been," Obi-Wan suddenly demanded, slamming his hand down – it made a loud bang, but he watched as she didn't even jump but kept her face calm. Someone trained to keep thir emotions in check; "It's been almost a month since you've been back!"

"Technically two weeks," Raven stated matter-of-factly, but didn't say anything more.

"What were you doing there anyways," Obi-Wan demanded, "Why did you take so long? Why were those assassin droids after you?"

Raven raised a thinly shaped eyebrow, "what makes you think they were after me and not you?"

"I wasn't hiding in the jungle and running," Obi-Wan scowled.

"I wasn't running…I was moving…very quickly," she said, before sipping on her drink and raising her eyebrows in interest.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "will you give me a straight answer?"

Raven slapped her forehead, he noticed she used her left hand – not her right, was her shoulder still injured?

"Before I forget," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling something out for him, "I washed them."

Folded neatly were his brown jedi tunic and leggings, Obi-Wan had completely forgotten that he had given them to her. He watched as her right shoulder twitched and she placed the clothes down on the table and slid them across the table. There was no evidence of pain on her facial expression, but he motion of her placing clothes on the table, instead of holding them out, was enough to make the Jedi padawan suspicious.

"You could've kept them," Obi-Wan said with a shrug, "I have about a dozen of the exact same."

"What, they don't have a jedi shop in the temple," questioned Raven with a smirk.

Obi-Wan sighed and sipped the new concoction, it was good – strawberries and bananas, "you are yet to answer any of my questions.

"And I thought we agreed not to talk about this," she groaned out, she slumped in her seat, obviously upset with how the subject had turned back, "why do you always bring this up?"

Obi-Wan glared, "because my Master has never heard of you, I've spoken with the other female padawans too, no one has heard of you as Elizabeth or Raven!"

"Keep your voice down, don't get your leggings in a wad," she scowled as she continued to slump, she tried crossing her arms, but then he saw it, she winced from the action and just set her hands in her lap.

"Are you injured?"

"No," she scoffed.

"You know, when you lie, your voice gets a little higher," he said with a smirk.

"Does not," she lied once more, only to confirm his observation, she glared.

He moved over to her seat and moved the sleeve of her tunic, he eyed the shoulder warily as she looked away in shame and embarrassment. Of course he couldn't see anything, but by feeling the muscle she let out a slight whimper, by her reaction the entire muscle was tender and this made him worry even more.

"Your Master didn't help heal you," Obi-Wan asked, when she shook her head, he grabbed her elbow, "c'mon we'll report this to the jedi council!"

"No, Obi," she growled as she snatched her arm away, "it's fine!"

She saw hurt in his eyes and she realize dhow close they were, she slid so she was pressed against the wall instead and then stubbornly slipped underneath the table to get out instead of asking him to move. She would never admit how childish the act was, but she put her hands on her hips and jutted her chin out defiantly.

"I will be leaving for another mission-"

"So soon from your last," Obi-Wan asked in surprise.

"I'll see you when I return," she stated simply, her tone leaving no room for his argument that he wanted to make, "I'll see you again soon, Obi."

**HOORAY! I'm all caught up! So hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week :) Thanks guys for either being patient or for reading and not reviewing, but I do have to ask one thing: REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, sorry for the wait guys! I had to write my English paper, drafty thing aaaaaand because I've been talking about it nonstop to everyone on this forum and to my friends…**

**I HAVE A BOYFRIEND :D I'm so happy! Okay, anywhohowway**

**A/N: I do NOT own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

****

_Raven watched two figures, a blue and white saber breaking the eerie silence of the black void that surrounded the bridge the two fought on. By the two distinct colors of the sabers, Raven knew who they were. It was her and Obi-Wan, why were they fighting? The two were evenly matched as they fought, it looked just like a dance, the way her and Maul looked._

_Her flurry of movements, though, seemed to be tiring out the younger Jedi as he suddenly left an opening in his guard. She stroke._

"_No," Raven yelled from her position, and then something grabbed her throat in a choke – she was suffocating! _Wake up Raven! _She screamed in her head, not wanting to see the figure that would turn to her. She couldn't breath; she needed to wake up!_

_Looking into the other's face, yellow and red eyes glared at her._

"NO!"

The knife she hid underneath her pillow was in her hand and she threw it at the intruder that finally woke her. Maul merely tilted his head to the side, avoiding the sharp object that would've penetrated his skull. It slammed into the wall, embedding itself there as Raven got a hold of herself. By Maul's expression, this wasn't the first time that Raven woke up as such.

Her entire body trembled from her nightmare, and shivered from the light sheen of sweat that covered her into body. Beads of sweat slithered down her face to pull in the small crooks of her neck that her collarbone made. Her breaths came out in pants and she took in shuddering breaths in an attempt to slow her breathing and heart rate back down.

"Slept well, I take it," Raven was ready to yell at him to go do a certain activity in the confines of his own room, when an unsettling feeling washed over her.

She felt the blood drain from her body, and then she was out of bed in a tan blur. She slid into the refresher on the tile and it rubbed harshly against her knees. Raven threw open the toilet lid and then emptied out the nonexistent contents of her stomach. Her slender fingers grasped the clean toilet as she lurched once more, her eyes were tight shut so she didn't have to look at the contents that came up, but that didn't block out the smell. When Raven was done, she flushed the toilet, closed the lid and pressed her nose to the back of her palm to smell herself.

The fifteen year old would rather endure the smell of her sweat than vomit.

"Change," Maul stated simply, "Darth Sidious has another mission for you."

Raven watched him leave before going over to her knife, she tried to take it out of the wall, but her hand jerked back. She planted her foot on the wall to get it out, but the knife was stuck. Scowling, she gave up and just went and made her bed.

Grabbing her clothes, Raven returned to the bathroom to wash her face and change. As she scrubbed the morning grim off of her face, she froze at her facial expression.

No longer did a young pre-teen look at her with chubby cheeks and body fat on her arms, pudge stacked on top of love handles, and a big chest sticking out of the fat and catching every man's eye. Her hair was longer, went all the way to her lower back; she would always yank it up into a ponytail. She no longer had bangs, they had grown out and she had pushed them back with the rest of her hair. Her brown eyes seemed to finally fill out her face, and even Raven admitted that they were pretty. Her top lip was still thin, but her bottom lip had filled out into a natural pout. Her chest had gotten slightly smaller, because of the physical activity she was usually in; and with the smaller chest came the toned abs that peeked out from her tube top and no more love handles. Her body was just a complete killing and seductive machine.

In all, she had grown into a hot adolescent.

Raven still saw the imperfections though; her natural round face wasn't as pretty or delicate as a heart or square one. Her eyes were tilted at an angle slightly and her eyes were a boring brown color. Why didn't her top lip fill out, why just the bottom? She scowled at the top lips inability to pout out too. Her piercings hole had grown out and so the smooth cartilage only had a small straight scar where she used to wear jewelry. Her eyebrows had grown bushier because she had misplaced her tweezers; she thought she might have dropped them in the trash by accident.

_Did Obi-Wan notice these new perfections? Did he see through the imperfections too? _Blushing furiously at the thought of the young Jedi, Raven scrubbed her face roughly as though she could scrub away the thoughts that made her body tingle.

She quickly changed into her traditional black outfit and made her way to Darth Sidious' chambers. 

- ? -

"Do you keep up with politics much, Serim," Darth Sidious asked.

The question confused the young apprentice, but Raven smoothly said, "No, my Master."

"Shame," he said, his nonchalance made Raven quizzical, but she didn't say anything and waited through the long silence that Sidious gave to collect his thoughts, "Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum wants to give the Trade Federation an increase in weaponary, in exchange for the Galactic Senate taxation of fee-trade zones."

Raven begged to keep her self-control and patience; what the Hell did this have to do with her?

"It will be held in Seswenna Hall in Eriadu City, on Eriadu," Darth Sidious continued, unbeknowest to his apprentice's quickly dying patience, "the Galactic Republic wants to show its dedication to the outlying sectors-"

"With all due respect, Master," Raven finally cut in, "what does this have to do with me?"

His red-yellow eyes glared at her for her outburst and Raven wished that she could shrink into an Endorian snail and hide in her orange and white shell so that she didn't have to see the boot that would crush her from her Master. But she kept her face neutral and her mind blank to her Master.

"Forgive me, Master," she said in a monotone.

"You will go there and attack the meeting being held here, your main goal is to kill Viceroy Hask; and make an attempt on Valorums – so that it looks like the Nebula Front is responsible, but Serim," Sidious said, "do NOT kill him."

"Yes, Master."

"And Darth Serim, do not expose us," Sidious instructed, "The time has not come just yet."

"Yes, Master," Raven said, unaffected by the name that she had been given; she still didn't feel anything for the name. No dedication, no loyalty or pride; but she didn't feel disgust or hate towards it either. It was just a name, something that they called her. In her mind Serim was just as plain as being called a droid number.

It simply didn't matter.

- ? -

Obi-Wan walked calmly along side his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, through the huge hallways of Seswenna Hall. The walls were huge and seemed to tower as they arced above the two Jedi's head; the walls were decorated with gold walls and brown patterns crawling up the roll but not quite reaching the ceiling. If the hallways were an example of beauty, than the room that the Eriadu Trade Summit was breathtaking. There was a round sitting area where the two main representatives would sit (in this case, Supreme Chancellor Valorum and Viceroy Hask), and then a large seating area around the smaller circle.

But what unnerved the young padawan the most, was the huge stain glass that covered the entire fourth wall that looked out to Eriadu City. He had heard about the Nebula Front, they didn't seem like that much of a threat, but having an entire window looking in on the meeting made Obi-Wan edgy.

"What's wrong, my young padawan," Qui-Gon asked as the room continued to fill with other important leaders who wanted to view the meetings conclusion, "you seem on edge."

"Huh, oh, nothing Master," Obi-Wan said absentmindedly as he and his Master took a seat in the far back corner, simple observers for this meeting, "just…feels like something is off."

"I sense it too," Qui-Gon assured, "keep your wits about you, Obi-Wan and focus on the here and now."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan, though greatly amused by the other leaders fancy attire or headdress, couldn't seem to shake off the feeling as the meeting slowly started to begin. He kept his eyes scanning the room for any sign of something out of place.

And then he saw it, a flash of something.

Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and tried to get to the two in the middle – but he was too late, Viceroy Hask took the hit right to his head and his body crumbled to the floor, there was an uproar as three assassin droids came in at the main exit and started firing. Three more and a human crashed through the stain glass window, the human landed on the center table and stood, firing her weapon.

Obi-Wan tackled her to the ground and she fell, her blaster skidding across the floor as important leaders ran, screaming for their lives. Obi-Wan was whacked in the head by her foot, his head slammed into something soft, he then realized it was the assassin's large breasts.

Blushing furiously, for some reason he sat up once more and was ready to apoligize but a fist collided with his jaw, dazing him enough that she got up and jumped over the rush of people and out the door.

"Obi-Wan, after her," Qui-Gon yelled, "I can take it from here!"

Obi-Wan was up in an instant and followed her lead, but also destroyed an assassin droid as he flipped over him and then was out the door. The black clad seductress was acting as calmly as possible, walking down the hallway. As Obi-Wan ran to catch up with her, she heard his approaching footsteps and was running off once more too.

And thus the chase began, but no matter how fast Obi-Wan ran, the assassin seemed to be in much better shape. Turning sharply, he was glad that his Master had forced him to memorize the halls; he took the shorter route and skidded to a stop in an intersection. He turned to the way that she should've came, but saw no sign of the black clad sexy assassin. He frowned, and turned to the other hallways too; did he go the wrong way, was he mistaken?

"Blast it all to – oof!"

Putting his palms out so that he didn't split his lip, they smacked against the tile and he grunted in pain. He heard a curse above him and whatever that was on top of him quickly got up, when Obi-Wan saw the black ankle near his head he grabbed it and twisted his body. He then swooped his leg out to knock her down. She fell with a grunt and Obi-Wan spun on top of her, he grabbed her hands to stop her from getting away, and then he felt something wrap around his waist and she shoved up with her pelvis and knocked Obi-Wan off her. She finally got up, but Obi-Wan knew that if she started running once more, he wouldn't catch up to her.

Throwing himself forward, Obi-Wan flipped in the air and ignited his saber, he cut the floor at her feet and stopped her from running. She stopped and eyed him carefully, Obi-Wan wasn't too sure what she was up to. But didn't like how the Force was pulling around her, it made him even uneasy; she was debating on something, but what? She was weaponless…wasn't she?

She charged suddenly, and Obi-Wan's eyes widened in fear as he went for a final blow, but he watched in amazement as she ducked and pressed her body to his, Obi-Wan did the one thing that he could think of, he punched her; but in doing so her scarf came loose, and Obi-Wan looked onto the face of his attacker.

"Raven?"

If she had any reaction towards her identity being revealed, she didn't show it as she ignited her own white saber and crashed with his. Obi-Wan's throat was dry as his blue eyes looked into the glaring brown eyes that belonged to his friend. She shoved and spun and the two crashed sabers once more in a flurry of movement as the two fought.

Somehow the two managed to be up on a viewing bridge as the two fought, Obi-Wan went for an attack in her defense; but it was apart of her plan. She clamped her elbow down on his forearm, he attempted to slip his arm out, but found that he couldn't. She then kicked him, and spun so that she had his saber. She whirled back around to his fallen form, jumped on top of him, and crossed both sabers at his throat.

Obi-Wan froze, was this the end?

He saw her glaring down at him, her teeth clenched, which made her jawbone jut out as she flexed it a couple of times. He dared to not move, just a slight flick of her wrist and he would be dead; even when he was facing death, he couldn't help but look at her. She had grown from the two years that he knew her into the beginnings of a beautiful young woman.

Turning off both sabers, she suddenly picked him up and hoisted him to his feet and handed him his saber, "Don't follow me."

He was slightly aggravate that she saw him as no threat, she just turned her back on him and ran. Obi-Wan growled and started to run after her, but a commotion below him made him stop and return his gaze back down. Qui-Gon was having a bit of trouble defending the Chancellor and trying to destroy the assassin droids. With a sigh, Obi-Wan ran back down the labyrinth of hallways and back into the room to assist his Master.

- ? -

Raven entered her ship with a heavy heart and set off to return to her Master. She slumped in her seat at the knowledge that Obi-Wan knew what she was. How would he react at Dex's Diner? Should she even show up? She felt miserable and she wasn't too sure what the feeling was, but it hurt, really badly.

"Ow," she whimpered quietly as she clutched her heart, a tear slid down her cheek. She touched the liquid and looked at the droplet on her finger and wonder and then brushed it away, but another fell from her other eye. Soon she was sobbing quietly and furiously rubbing at her eyes, trying desperately to get them to stop. The pain in her chest just seemed to intensify, and in some sort of an attempt to shield herself from the rest of the world, she hid underneath the control panel of the ship.

She wanted things to go back to normal. She wanted to be with her sister, and hold her on the nights that she could stay at the hospital. Raven would even take back her mother screeching at her for putting their family name to shame with her different looks. Raven, for a moment, just felt helpless and so alone; she was glad neither of her Masters was there to hurt her for such a reaction.

**BAHAHA! Please review! I think there will only be two more chapters, maybe one? Depends...not too sure how far this will go. And then "Episode II" shall commence :D PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay guys second to the last Chapter! Woohoo! I hope you guys have enjoyed as much as I have posted and I hope that you will REVIEW THAT YOU WANT A SEQUEL! Please and thank you :) I'm going to be evil and leave it on a cliffie too, just a little fyi**

**A/N: I do not own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

Raven felt so empty, as though someone tore out all of her insides so that she was just an empty carcass, hollow inside. Her head hung low and she didn't pay attention as to where she was going as she walked the familiar clean, white tiled hallways towards Darth Sidious' chambers. When she bumped into something solid, she jumped back and looked into the yellow-red eyes of her Master.

"Oh, my apologies, Master," she said, as the red and black tattooed Zabrak glared down at her.

"Don't let whatever is on your mind take you from the present, Serim," he scolded the teenager.

"Yes Master."

Maul glared down at her, "Darth Sidious is not here, he said he wouldn't be back for some time. But he did send me a transmission, nice work."

"Thank you," Raven stated simply, and couldn't help but realize she sounded exactly like Maul. The first encounter she saw between her and Darth Sidious; Obi-Wan was the only person who kept that spark, fire in her that kept her going. That made her believe that she would one day escape from this place. And now that he knew, and felt betrayed – she saw and felt he betrayal herself, her life was pointless.

Her sister only had two more months left, what did Raven have left to live for?

"I'm quite tired, Master," Raven said, as her eyes wandered to her room, "I ask to be excused."

"Of course," Maul said, turning and stalking down the hallway, "rest well, Serim. We have a big day tomorrow."

_Maybe I am becoming Serim_, Raven though miserably as she entered her room and threw her pack near her dresser; collapsing onto her bed, she quickly drifted to sleep.

- ? -

Raven woke in the middle of the night, she went to bed around 1500 and so she was bound to wake up in the middle of the night. She felt out through the Force to be sure that Maul was sound asleep and then quickly got out of bed. She packed a bag just in case, slipped into the kitchen, and checked on her Master one more time before heading down to the ship's hanger. When he was in REM again – what did Maul dream of anyways? Killing people? – She started up the sleep so that he wouldn't wake up as easily and then plugged in the coordinates for Alderaan.

"_Swivel," Raven said and then grabbed four more tiles from the small pouch next to their feet and lined them up so that the "W" had a triple letter score and the "L" ended on a double word tile. She grinned like a Cheshire cat as she looked for a place to put her "Z" and where to use it._

_Lauren pouted from across from her, "aren't you supposed to let your sick sister win?"_

"_Oh, what would be the fun in that," Raven scoffed with a smirk as she moved around some of her tiles, coming up with possible words in her head._

"_Cool," Lauren said, putting down the letters._

_Raven furrowed her brows, "Cool is spelled with a 'C' not a 'K'."_

"_Oh c'mon," Lauren scowled, taking back her tiles and trying to find a good placement for her tiles as she pouted. Raven grinned at this, she gave a harsh cough and the smile quickly disappeared from the older sister._

"_Are you okay, mei-mei," Raven said, she nodded but Raven was already up, "let me go and get a nurse-"_

"_No, I'm fine," Lauren smiled, "see, jie-jie? Let's enjoy now."_

_Raven had that familiar feeling that something bad was going to happen, she usually got this when her sister had a fit or when a factory in town blew up; she eyed her sister warily. Lauren simply patted the place where Raven had sat before; the older sister bit her lip but crawled back up onto the bed and watched as Lauren played a word._

"_Cold."_

_Shifting her tiles for a moment, Raven quickly played, "Zoom."_

_The coughing fit came back, it shook Lauren's tiny body and her brown eyes closed and scrunched together. Raven waited for it to pass again, but suddenly something hit her nose. It was an odd coppery smell that Raven knew all too well, looking up she saw the crimson liquid coming out of her nose and her younger sister throwing it up on the white blankets. Taking in a shuddering breath, Raven stumbled off the bed and ran for the door. She tripped over herself and slammed onto the white tile, but quickly got up and ran outside._

"_Help," Raven whispered she got out, her voice quivered; she shook and finally yelled, "SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE!"_

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Raven made her way down the hallway. She cloaked herself with the Force and no one looked at her, if someone looked in her general direction; she was sure they didn't spot her odd black cloak that contrasted against the white walls, because they would just continue doing whatever they were doing. Everyone seemed to walk around her though, but didn't question as to what they were moving around or what they were moving out of the way from.

When she got to the end of her sister's hallway, she froze. There was a cold presence, one that made Raven shiver and look around cautiously. She knew that presence too well; realization dawned on her when she felt the prick of the Dark Side around the person. She ran down the hallway and slammed open her sister's door; before she could assess what was wrong, electricity threw her back and she slammed into the wall.

He held her there, not even looking at her as he ran a cold, wrinkled hand over Lauren's baldhead, "people are so easy to manipulate…just so long as you have the right leverage."

Raven grunted as she fought against the Force holding her, but he only sent a bolt of electricity through her; grunting she clenched her jaw shut to hold in her scream, but he only fisted his hand more to the point where she felt the Force start to focus more and intensify. A yell was heard in Raven's ears, and it took her a moment to realize that it was her yelling.

He finally let up and dropped her, she hit the floor with a "smack" and if it wasn't for her hands going out to protect her head, she was certain she would've cracked her skull open. Groaning, she put a hand to her chest; she felt as though someone punched her in her chest over and over again. It hurt to breath as she struggled to her feet, but Darth Sidious would have none of that. He kicked her in her ribs and she coughed as she tried to breath properly.

Her brown eyes looked up at Sidious as he grabbed her raven-feathered black hair and yanked her to her feet, she growled and bared her teeth as she grabbed his wrist in pain.

"You sicken me," he said as he threw her, she nearly fell on top of her sister. But she twisted at the last moment and put her palms to the mattress, and then she realized; Lauren wasn't waking up.

Fear gripped her as she shook her, "Lauren, mei-mei," when she didn't respond, she quickly said in Mominkese, "_please, wake up!_"

"She can't hear you," Darth Sidious said lazily, "I have her in a Forced induced sleep. But don't worry, she'll wake…if you do exactly as I say."

"What do you want," Raven demanded, she couldn't remember the last time she was so mad at either of her Masters, "I've done everything you've ever told me, and now you're going to bring my sister into this?"

Her voice had grown, and this time when Darth Sidious sent a Force lightening towards her, she flicked her wrist and a black wall appeared between the two, but he then slapped her so hard that three scratches from his nails appeared on her cheek. A blood streak fell down her cheek and she pressed a finger to it in astonishment.

"I'm bringing your sister into this incase you do something stupid for your Jedi friend," Raven froze at his words.

_He knew, _she questioned in her head.

"OF COURSE I KNEW," he hit her again with the Force and she slammed into a chair, at first she thought she would fall back, but he grabbed her wrist and trapped them around the arm wrest and glowered down at her, "You still have MUCH to learn my young apprentice," she flinched when he shouted 'much', but he ignored it, "now this is what you're going to do…"

He grabbed her jaw, and forced her to look at him, digging his nails into her jaw, "I'm going to have to send Maul to Naboo, the Jedi will be there. You WILL kill the apprentice, or I WILL kill your sister. And it WILL be painful."

He shoved the chair so that it slammed against the wall, upon impact so did Raven's head and she gasped in pain and held her head tenderly as her Master disappeared. The moment she was certain her Master was far away; she heard a keening noise signaling her sister waking up. She was stretching, and Raven was by her side in an instant.

Lauren opened her eyes and they widened at the sight of her sister, she spoke in their language, "_Jie-jie, what has happened to you?"_

"Nothing, forget it," Raven said, brushing away her fingers and touching her sister carefully, "are you okay?"

"_I'm fine," _she said, eyeing her sister, "_stop looking at me like that."_

"Like what," Raven asked.

Her sister scrunched her nose, _"Like I'm going to spontaneously combust. What's wrong with you?"_

Raven sighed and sat at the foot of her sister's bed and placed a hand on her leg, "Nothing's wrong with me. Just missed you tis all."

Lauren looked like she didn't believe her but decided not to press the matter, "_One of the nurses brought by the Bayakma, the word game we used to play. Want to play it?"_

Letting out a shuddering breath, Raven nodded and turned to grab the board game. She set up the tray and then set up the board as her sister struggled to sit up. Raven quickly got up and helped her sit up, and then scooted the tray so that she could reach.

"Hope," Lauren played, a small smirk on her face.

Raven looked at her letters and then added onto the word, "hopeless."

**Okay, it's a bit shorter but the next chapter WILL be the last chapter! And then the sequel :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**10 Pages.**

**That's all I'm going to say.**

**I hope that you have a lot of time on your hands and nothing much to do because this IS the Final Chapter for Episode I: End of the Rule of Two.**

**A/N: I do NOT own Star Wars; all rights go to George Lucas.**

Opening her eyes, Raven felt the crust of sleep and dried tears stick her lashes together. She had stayed with her sister in fear that Darth Sidious would return for her for whatever reason. Lauren had fallen asleep curled into Raven's side; the body heat between the two kept them warm all night so that they slept on top of the blankets. Lauren's head used Raven's arm as a pillow, and her thin legs were thrown over her strong abdomen, her hands holding her sister's as though if she let go, Raven would disappear. Raven hated having to leave, but she knew that if she didn't return shortly that maybe Darth Sidious would come for her? And the last she wanted was another encounter in front of her sister.

With a heavy heart, Raven attempted to disentangle herself from her sister. She had finally gotten up and was about to slip her hand away, when the hand tightened; Raven froze.

"Don't go…not yet," Lauren whispered.

Raven sighed, "I must mei-mei…I'll be back for you as soon as I can."

"_Don't leave me, it's not fair," _Lauren said, pathetically tugging on her sister's arm to get her back in bed.

Biting her lip, Raven used the Force and pushed through her still tired mind, "go back to sleep, mei-mei."

He watched her tired eyes struggle to say awake, before finally succumbing to the Force suggestion and closing.

Raven felt sore, her chest hurt from the Force lightening that Sidious had jot threw her; her cheek hurt from the three scratches that were visible, a clear bandage was placed over them to help them heal and fight off infection. Her back her too, from being slammed into the wall and chair; she had bruises from Darth Sidious' grip around her small wrists.

Before she left the hospital, she gave had them take her blood and some bone marrow – just in case, and then headed down to the hospitals main hanger and onto her ship.

- ? -

Obi-Wan glowered at the floor as he took ten steps and then turned and took them right back. It had been five days since he'd last seen Raven on Eriadu; when he had gotten back he didn't even get a chance to go to Dex's Diner. His Master kept him busy, and then the two were asked to go to the Trade Federation and ask them to stop the blockade that they had put up around Naboo. After that it just seemed like a series of unfortunate events, saving the Queen from Naboo, getting stuck on Tatooine, and then that Sith that attacked just brought up more questions for Obi-Wan.

Was that Raven's Master? Or was Raven the Master? He remembered reading somewhere; there were always two, no more, no less. But when the two had fought, he could tell that she was very well trained with the saber and from what he could see from the cockpit, the person that had fought his Master was a lot similar to Raven.

He sighed in frustration; going over everything he knew didn't help anymore than when he tried the first couple of times. He slumped on the couch, slightly dizzy from pacing so quickly and for so long. Pinching the bridge of his nose he tried to relax and release his frustrations out to the Force.

"Something troubling you, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon's voice broke Obi-Wan's meditation and he turned to his older Master.

"No, Master," Obi-Wan lied as he put up his shields, not wanting his Master to know he was lying.

The Master knew, but chose to ignore the lie, "Are you still sulking because you were beaten by that assassin? You did everything you could, I'm sure."

"I did Master-"

"I would know for certain if you wouldn't shut me out," Qui-Gon said, eyeing Obi-Wan who clenched his jaw and folded his arms in slight defiance.

The Master tried not to let it show how much it hurt that Obi-Wan seemed to be shutting him out. Since the first day he took on the boy, Obi-Wan had never shut him out and the sudden change was odd and Qui-Gon didn't like it too much. Through the years he thought of Obi-Wan as his own son, like his other apprentices before, and they all went through a small phase where they were a little broken off – the dreaded teen years – but Obi-Wan was already an adult.

Maybe he was ready to take on the trails?

"Master, are you okay," Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm, oh yes," Qui-Gon said with a smile, "come, the Jedi Council wants both of us there for little Anakin's final judgment."

- ? -

"_Raven," a very young Lauren called out, she couldn't have been more than three. The two were out on the beach once more, walking on the shore and grabbing seashells for their jar. A five-year-old Raven ignored her sister and simply continued to walk further down the shore._

"_Raven!"_

"_What," Raven groaned as she saw something scuttle, a grin came across her face as she came across her face._

"_I'm cold, I wanna go back," Lauren pouted._

_Raven nodded, "sure…just come here and look at this last shell!"_

_Lauren rolled her eyes but ran clumsily over to her older sister to see the shell. Raven held out her hands, cupping the shell carefully. But when she opened her hands, two pinchers shot up angrily and the creature scuttled out of her hand. Lauren screamed and jumped away, she ended up falling into the orange sand and Raven burst into maniacal laughter._

_The younger child's limp trembled and then she got up and ran, crying. Raven stopped laughing when she realized she was going to get in trouble, she chased after her sister yelling at her not to tell._

_But when she got home, her father was standing out on the wrap around porch, already waiting for her. The house looked like a shack, on stilts so that their home wasn't flooded during high tide or storms. Her father didn't look too happy, he was a mechanic and was still in his greasy jumpsuit and boots. He had the jumpsuit tied at his waist and a white, dirty muscle t-shirt exposed._

"_Come here Raven," her father instructed gently._

_Kicking invisible dirt, Raven shuffled her feet and crawled up the stairs. Her father sat and so did she, beside him. _

"_You know you're in trouble," he stated._

"_Yes," she grumbled, crossing her arms._

"_What did you do," her father asked, pushing hair out of her face._

_Sighing, Raven said, "scared Lauren."_

"_Hmmm…that wasn't very nice, now was it," he asked._

_She scoffed, "she's a big baby!"_

_Her father actually chuckled at that, "Raven you were a baby once too."_

"_I was never a baby," Raven said, jutting out her tiny chin stubbornly._

"_Regardless, what you did was not nice and it was wrong," her father said, "do you want to grow up to be a mean person?"_

"_No," she sighed, the fight leaving her quickly._

"_Good, now what do you have to do," her father asked._

"_Say 'I'm sorry'," Raven said, and when her father didn't say anything more, Raven finished, "to Lauren."_

"_I should not take you out fishing tomorrow-"_

"_BUT DAD-"_

"_Raven," he said sternly, and she quieted, "but if you apologize and Lauren forgives you, I'll take you to the shop too."_

_Grinning, Raven hugged her father as best as possible with her tiny arms and then ran inside. But there, another obstacle laid in her path – her mother._

"Wake up," she was shoved so hard that Raven fell out of her bed with a 'thud'. Grunting she shuffled up and glared at Maul with the best glare she could fix him with, which wasn't a good one. Raven never woke up nicely, her black hair was everywhere in tangles and her face was dirty with sleep in her eyes and an actual drool patch going down her mouth.

Last night, Maul was not happy about something and decided to take his anger and frustration out on Raven. He would grumble something every once in awhile about someone or something getting away from him before demanding she got up once more. Her other injuries hadn't healed that well either and so he was just adding onto the pain.

"What need your personal punching bag again," Raven spat.

"I'll leave that for another day," he growled, and Raven felt like an idiot for reminding him of his anger, "get dressed, we're going to Naboo."

Scrunching her eyebrows, she asked, "Where the Hell is Abloom?"

"Naboo," Maul said, rolling his eyes and heading for the door, "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes, and you better be on the damn ship."

Once he was gone, in a small tantrum, Raven threw her head on her bed and screamed. She then threw the covers on the bed on a wad and left it just like that and went over to her dresser. She grabbed a change of clothes and entered her bathroom. She only had fifteen minutes, so she wouldn't be able to pluck her eyebrows, which just meant they would be bushy once more.

Brushing out her hair of tangles, she watched the black locks fall around her face perfectly. Yanking it up into a ponytail she noted that it still reached her mid-back, it was time for a haircut. She scrubbed her face clean and then quickly changed into her outfit. A black tunic with matching leggings and boots, grabbing her cloak, she threw it on and Force grabbed her saber and put the weapon in its proper place.

As she walked down the hallway, she saw Darth Sidious coming towards her. She tensed as she kept her eyes averted, but when they passed he grabbed her upper arm.

"Remember what I said, Raven," he said into her ear, "I never go back on my word."

He released her with a slight shove, sighing she continued her way to the Hanger and climbed aboard and shut the ramp. Maul was already in the cockpit and she joined him and wished that she grabbed her pillow so that she could sleep some more. And then realized that she had no clue why they were on the plane, other than because her Master said so.

"Why are we going to Naboo," Raven asked.

"To fight the enemy."

"_This is all because of you," her mother yelled when the father entered the house. Both had the definite features of the Mominkese: tan, black hair, and brown eyes. But while her mother had a round face, like Raven, her father had high cheekbones and a strong jaw, like Lauren. Her father stood calmly though, never had Raven seen her father yell back at her mother – which only seemed to upset her mother more when they argued._

"_How is this my fault," he asked calmly and pushed Raven to go upstairs._

_Raven headed upstairs but sat at the top to listen in on her parent's conversation, she heard someone shuffle down. She turned and saw Lauren about to speak, Raven put a finger to her lips to gesture for her to be quiet so that they didn't get caught. Lauren sat on the steps next to her._

"_She should be learning how to sew," her mother scowled, "and dressing properly! But you let her run around with you at that damn repair shop and dresser in…pants!"_

"_What's so bad about that," her father questioned in a tone that revealed nothing of the silent anger that was in him from his wife's closed and narrow mind, "she has great talent, she could be one of the best mechanics this side of the Galaxy has ever seen."_

"_Become a mechanic," her mother practically screeched, Raven cringed and she could only picture her father doing the same, "what kind of man would marry a mechanic? What you're speaking of his nonsense!"_

"_This is a different time, Celine," her father said, his tone becoming pleading, "can't you see that woman can rule a Planet, and even by pilots. It's a generation of greatness, and to hold our daughter down from her true talent-"_

"_Her true talent is to give kids, and provide for those children," her mother scoffed, "she will start taking sewing lessons from Aunt Aulani and you will stop taking her fishing!"_

Raven walked slightly behind Maul and the Viceroy, it was a common tradition to show that she was not greater than Maul. But instead of walking directly behind him, she still walked slightly to the side, to reveal that she is her own person now, no longer a learner.

_But a learner at what cost, _questioned Raven.

If she disobeyed Darth Sidious or Maul then the pain that she felt the other day would be a tickle of what her sister would feel under Sidious' wrath. And Raven wasn't too keen on her sister suffering through such a thing. Lauren was a true warrior, fighting off an attacker that couldn't be seen because it was within her, but there was no way she would survive Darth Sidious. Out of all of this, the only upside would be that she saved Obi-Wan, her true friend. Though now she wasn't too sure if he even was her friend anymore, the ache came back into her chest and she knew it wasn't just from the sore muscles.

Though if she killed Obi-Wan, even the thought made her shudder, her sister would be alive. But for only two more months, and Darth Sidious would just manipulate Raven further with her sick sister.

There had to be a way…but how?

"She's more foolish than I thought," Darth Sidious voice brought her back to the present, she looked at the hologram of her Master.

"We're sending more troops to rid this army, assembling near the swamp," Viceroy said, "it appears to be made up of primitives."

Darth Sidious nodded thoughtfully, "this could work to our advantage."

"I have your approval to proceed than, my Lord," questioned Viceroy.

"Wipe them out," he said dangerously, "all of them."

- ? -

Raven felt the familiar tickle, it was Obi-Wan, he was here. She still wasn't too sure what she was going to do, as Maul seemed to sense them too and let out a feral growl before marching down the hallway. He obviously had a score to settle with the Master. Raven quickly followed, each step her heart was pounding louder and louder. She feared that Maul would be able to hear it, but she kept her mental blocks up and her emotions hidden so that her Master didn't see any of her confusion.

They came to a metal door, Raven could sense them beyond the door. She licked her lips that suddenly became dry.

This was the final fight, a fight to the death.

_The hospital roof was cold, and the only light the two had were a couple of candles and the stars as they pointed out constellations. A blanket was the only thing between them and the cold surface, and it didn't do well. The two sisters ended up cuddling one another, Raven using her sister as a blanket and Lauren using Raven as a pillow. The two enjoyed these nights, when they snuck out of Lauren's hospital room, stole some Jell-O from the cafeteria and then ran up the stairs giggling the entire way._

_It wouldn't be until years later that Raven realized that the cafeteria staff deliberately left out two strawberry Jell-O's every night, just in case they came up to the roof._

"_Look there's the Arkanian Dragon," Lauren said in awe as she pointed out the eight stars creating the beast._

_Raven hummed lightly, "why don't we make up our own constellation?"_

_Lauren turned around so fast on Raven's chest that her black hair hit her in the face, "Could we do that?"_

"_Why not," questioned Lauren as she continued to look up at the sky, "other people made them up."_

"_I wanna make one," Lauren grinned as she laid back on her sister._

_The two stared up at the sky for a moment and then pointed out, "look there's a Rugger!"_

"_That is not a Rugger," scolded Raven as she stared at the cluster of stars that her sister said looked like the fluffy rodent, "how do you even know what a Rugger is?"_

_She scoffed, offended by her older sister's doubt, "I'm stuck in a hospital. What else am I supposed to except for read and sleep?"_

_Raven nodded in understanding, "that is not a Rugger."_

"_Do _you _know what a Rugger is?"_

"_Yes," Raven said, jutting her chin out stubbornly._

_Scoffing, Lauren gave her a piece of paper and charcoal, "draw it."_

_Raven scoffed, "Well look, that one looks kind of like Peter Pan."_

"_What's Peter Pan," questioned Lauren, completely forgetting about the drawing._

_Raven shrugged, "I don't know…a boy who never grew up-"_

"_That's ridiculous," Lauren scowled._

"_Why can't it be true," questioned Raven, "a boy who learned how to fly. He sounds pretty cool to me."_

_Lauren looked up at the cluster that Raven had pointed out as 'Peter Pan', "I don't see it."_

"_Well here, he always stands like this," Raven stood and did the Peter Pan pose, hands balled, sitting on her hips and looking out. Lauren looked from her sister to the stars once more and a small grin appeared on her face._

"_We made a consolation!"_

"_Constellation."_

The doors suddenly opened and Raven held her breath as her eyes met Obi-Wan's. The two Masters took off their cloaks, Raven down casted her eyes in shame as she too took off her own. She could feel Obi-Wan's blue eyes glaring at her as she ignited her white saber, Maul igniting his double bladed saber.

"Take care of the apprentice, Darth Serim," Maul said lowly, and Obi-Wan looked from the red and black tattooed apprentice to Raven once more.

With a heavy heart, she glared at Obi-Wan and said, "Yes, my Master."

Obi-Wan ignited his own saber, as did his Master. Obi-Wan jumped over Maul's head, and Maul blocked and then ignored him as he charged Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan went to attack the Sith, but Raven blocked his attack and Obi-Wan glared before spinning, ripping their sabers apart and crashing once more. Obi-Wan quickly shoved back making her stumble; she walked backwards, leading Obi-Wan down a path she didn't even know.

Her Master suddenly kicked Obi-Wan in the face so that he fell away, Raven jumped over Maul's back and crashed swords with the Jedi Master. He quickly shoved her off his saber and the two blocked and fought once more, Qui-Gon Force shoved her so that she fell onto her back and Maul quickly slammed weapons with the Jedi Master once more.

Kicking herself back up, Raven got back up just in time to block an attack from Obi-Wan, she spun around his back, confusing him and raced down the bridge. Obi-Wan flipped his saber and jumped over her before she could strike Qui-Gon and blocked. She gave a frustrated growl as she kicked him in his chest and then attacked him with a repeated sequence, being sure to leave him no opening and no way of switching back. He blocked each one and seemed to be calculating something as the sizzle of light sabers striking one another filled the area, both focusing on the Force and trying to use it to their advantage.

Obi-Wan then blocked the saber so that it stopped her flurry of movements and shoved her back. She hit someone's back and realized it was Maul's. The two fought their own opponent and then Maul backhand sprung over her back and kicked Obi-Wan in the face. Raven turned to fight off Qui-Gon, but the elbow to her stomach made her crouch – good thing too, because he threw a punch and knocked Maul off the bridge. She then slammed sabers with Qui-Gon, but he tripped her and she stumbled and fell off.

Qui-Gon jumped down and landed next to Darth Maul.

Raven landed and somersaulted on the floor and laid there for a moment, thinking she was alone. She heard a grunt and quickly ignited her saber once more and spun her feet in a 360, her saber following to get the person away from her. She saw Obi-Wan and she saw her perfect opportunity as she called upon his fallen saber, kicked his knees so that he fell with a clang and then held him, just like she had on Eriadu.

Her entire body shook as she realized that she was panting, and her arms were trembling with the fight that had gone on. A light sheen of sweat covered her face and the tiny hairs that fell out of her hair tie stuck to her face as she glared down at Obi-Wan. Those big blue-gray eyes looked up at her, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She felt sick, before the fight, everything was slow motion. And then the fight was just a flurry of movements, and now, again, it was like time slowed once more.

Raven glared down at Obi-Wan, she wanted to kill him so badly, to save Lauren. Lauren was far more important to her than Obi-Wan, Lauren deserved the last two months!

But she knew that she couldn't do it, Obi-Wan meant too much to her too now. He had wormed his way into her heart and even the thought of killing him hurt.

Turning off both sabers, her arms fell to her side and a tear fell. She tried to smile, but it faltered, "come here often?"

He glared, "you betrayed me!"

Looking away from him, she didn't know what to say, but he shoved her, "I trusted you, and you betrayed me!"

"I don't…" she stopped, unsure of what she was going to say, "look, now is not the time to discuss this. Give me your hand."

"Why would I do- whoa!"

She had grabbed his arm and threw him on the upper level that Qui-Gon was at. She looked up at the bridge and knew she wouldn't be able to make that jump. She raced out of the room and made it up to the second floor. Grabbing the control box to open the door, she easily unhooked two fuses and then sparked them together, forcing the door open. She raced down the hall to see Obi-Wan running too. She made froze though when she saw the red shield generators form between her and Obi-Wan. She froze and looked around, putting up a black Force shield she tested it against the red one, only for it to be blocked and a small pain to hit her too.

She heard two people fighting and assumed that it was the two Masters. Raven wasn't even too sure what she was doing, shouldn't she just leave Obi-Wan to this? He can handle himself, and he has a Jedi Master. But something felt off, for some reason she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she got glimpses of a red and green saber battling.

"NO!".

Raven's eye widened as she felt the triumph from Maul, he had killed Obi-Wan's Master. Blocking off Maul so that he wouldn't see her thoughts, Raven looked on as Obi-Wan glared at Maul. He was smiling mockingly at the Jedi on the other side, Pacing once more. He looked like a lion that took out the leader of a pack, and was ready to kill his kin. The scene made Raven sick as she waited in anticipation for the red shield to fall once more.

There.

The two ran, Obi-Wan crashed weapons with Darth Maul as he ignited his double bladed weapon. Raven just got to the last shield when it came up, she jumped back before the shield burned off her arm and watched the scene unfold.

The two fought and the entire time, Raven kept a close eye on Obi-Wan. Watching, matching his movements with his own. Raven was actually slightly surprised that the Jedi padawan could hold is own so well, the fighting styles were completely different and Raven found herself sometimes worrying at what Obi-Wan would do, but it seemed effective.

Her eyes widened in fear though as Obi-Wan bore his blue saber down on Maul's and then shoved him back, she saw him go down the pit. Her heart clenched, and she let out a gasp but nothing more, she still felt a strong connection with Obi-Wan. Raven wasn't too sure how but he was still alive.

And then Maul raised his saber to end the battle.

"NO!"

It took Raven a second to realize that was her screaming, she had ignited her saber and crashed weapons with Maul so that he didn't hurt Obi-Wan.

The entire atmosphere froze as Raven dared not move. She could feel the fury and anger rolling off of Darth Maul in ripples. She shivered as she stared down at Obi-Wan who looked between her and Maul, for some reason Raven felt like she had just signed her own Death Warrant. Maul's red-yellow eyes turned on her with a glare and he Force shoved her so hard she back flipped and looked up at the pursuing Sith.

"Master I- I-"

"You swear your allegiance to this filth," he brought his saber down, but she rolled out of the way; he kicked her though and she cried out in pain, "if you're not with me, you're against me!"

Igniting her white saber she brought it up before Maul could crash it down on her. Raven grunted with effort as the blades slowly lowered to her. She glared, and then spun her legs and knocked him up. She kicked up and grabbed her saber just in time because she heard her Master come towards her.

There was a flurry of movement between the two Sith as they fought, Maul punched her in the stomach and went to bring the weapon down. Raven's eyes turned black for a split moment as she quickly made a Force shield to defend herself, she then tried to kick him but he grabbed her foot and twisted it. She cried out as she crumbled to the floor holding her leg in pure pain.

"I always thought you would surpass me," he said, and burnt her side and her thigh, she cried out in pain as he continued, "You're a disappointment."

He spat in her face at the last statement, Raven glared up at him as she waited for him to bring the saber down on her. She quickly made a black done about her, shoved up on her good leg, blocked an attack that he sent above at her as she flipped over his head, spun on her good leg and sliced her white saber through his middle. He froze, his red-yellow eyes wide at her. She was breathing hard as she shoved him down the tunnel, and watched him let out one last breath as he fell apart down the tunnel.

She heard something grunt and saw Obi-Wan hanging on for his life. His hand slipped at the last moment but Raven grabbed his forearm and almost fell down too as she looked down at him. And then with a grunt of effort hoisted him up.

"I think that counts as five times I've saved your life," she said, flicking her gaze to his for a moment and then looking back down.

"Help me," Obi-Wan said, and raced over to his Master.

Raven ran over too and looked at the gapping hole carefully, the smell of burnt flesh was evident and made Raven feel sick as she examined the burnt edges of his skin. Obi-Wan lifted his head carefully and laid it in his lap.

"It-It's too late," the Master grunted out.

"No," Obi-Wan said, and looked to Raven for confirmation.

"You should save your strength," Raven said pathetically, even she could tell that the Master wasn't going to make it; but she felt that she should give Obi-Wan some sort of false hope.

"It's too late," he grunted out, and his eyes shifted to her, "and you- you know it."

Raven lowered her head at getting caught and bit her lip.

He swallowed thickly and returned his gaze to his padawan, "Promise…promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan said as he tried not to cry in front of him.

"He is the chosen one," he said, "he-he will bring balance."

Obi-Wan held his face as he took in his last shaky breath, Raven looked away to try and give them some privacy as her friend let out a dry sob. The sound of Naboo troops came down the hallway, and Raven knew that she had to disappear. She stood on shaky legs and looked down to see soldiers trying to turn off the shield generators.

"Where are you going," Obi-Wan asked.

Raven frowned and turned her gaze to him, she used the Force to bring her saber to her, "to Alderaan."

"I'm coming with you," he said.

"No you're not," Raven said, "take care of your Master's body, I'll see you-"

"Again," he demanded, angrily, "the last time you left me, you killed innocent leaders! How do I know if that's going to be the exact same way I see you again?"

Raven frowned, "if you're coming with me, you have to keep up."

- ? -

As Raven led Obi-Wan down the familiar hospital hallways, he suddenly grabbed her shoulder. He felt the Dark Side of the Force, it was really strong and evident. Raven seemed to focus on the Force too and sensed it, she wrenched herself out of his grasp and was down the hallway before he could come up with a proper protest. As Raven entered a room, he was suddenly flooded with frantic thoughts and the feeling of worry and hate.

Those thoughts…they were Raven's.

He pushed that aside for another matter and entered to see a girl shaking on the medical bed, Obi-Wan eyed the skeleton like girl and then watched as Raven grabbed her chart and looked over it and then checked her vitals.

"It's not the Cancer," Raven said, throwing the chart down and pulling the Force around the girl to try and help, "I- I don't know what's wrong."

"Someone's hurting her using the dark side of the Force," Obi-Wan explained as he started wrapping up the girl.

"What are you doing," Raven demanded, "where are you taking her?"

"To the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan stated as he headed out the door, she was closely behind, "Master Yoda will know what to do."

"Are you sure," she asked, looking at the younger girl with worry and love.

Obi-Wan swallowed thickly, "I sure hope so."

**MUAHAHAHA! A CLIFFIE! :) I hope you guys enjoyed and you really enjoyed it. I know it slowly stops being descriptive, I tend to do that when something is really long; I fear that I'm going on too much so PLEASE FORGIVE ME for that :)**

**REVIEW! And if you do, MAYBE, I'll put in a little preview for Episode II**


	14. Final Say

So it's been a long ride, but it's not over yet!

Episode II: Strangers Like Me is now up, and I try to update on a weekly basis – no promises though. I won't post an epilogue, because I wasn't too sure how I should go about it, but you can read the sequel by either clicking on my name "Magooke" or searching for the title of the new story.

Hope you guys enjoyed, and continue reading.

- Magooke.


End file.
